


Возвращение домой

by Anonymous



Series: Home [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, IN SPACE!, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может, Дженсен Эклз и самый умный человек во вселенный, но понадобилось появление  Джареда Падалеки, чтобы помочь ему понять, что в жизни важно. И все-таки им нелегко: Джаред получает задание и ему приходится улететь с космической станции, которую они считают своим домом, а Дженсену сложно с этим смириться. Когда неожиданно шаттл Джареда оказывается в опасности, Дженсену приходится собраться - для возвращения Джареда домой потребуется не только его ум.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107939) by [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat). 



> Не бечено.  
> Гамма: **~Chertopoloh~**

Из мирного сна Джареда вырвали волны чужой растерянности и отчаяния. Проснувшись, он сразу узнал их: не в первый и не в последний раз. В эмпатии есть свои преимущества, но это не тот случай. Или тот.

\- Дженсен? - пробормотал он, пытаясь понять, почему тот внезапно телепортировался в его спальню. В последнее время такое случалось редко. Обычно он следил за тем, чтобы Дженсен спал по ночам, и только при крайней усталости тот непроизвольно телепортировался, куда ему было надо. 

Джаред задействовал другую свою способность - телекинез - и включил свет. До знакомства с Дженсеном он редко использовал этот дар вне тренировок, но этот маленький прием оказывался полезен, когда не хотелось выбираться из постели, чтобы осмотреть своего блудного бойфренда. 

\- Джаред? - на него, растерянно моргая, смотрел Дженсен. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять, где он находится, и Джаред ждал, пока тот сориентируется. Джеснен был самым умным человеком во вселенной - он в буквальном смысле “передумывал” компьютеры на их космический станции - но телепортация всегда сбивала его с толку. По мнению Джареда - это из-за того, что Дженсен применял ее, только когда слишком уставал, чтобы бороться с инстинктами. Дженсен очень редко тренировался. Он попадал точно в нужное место, но терпеть не мог так передвигаться, предпочитая другие способы, и его дезориентация после - Джаред тоже ее чувствовал - заставляла быть к нему снисходительнее, чем в иных обстоятельствах. 

Когда Дженсен наконец закончил изучать спальню и перевел взгляд обратно, Джаред приглашающе откинул одеяло. Тот начал сдирать с себя рубашку, но было видно, что мыслями он все еще не здесь. 

\- Думал, ты сегодня не вернешься, - сквозь зевок заметил Джаред, укладываясь в кровать и наблюдая. Он так устал, что ни на что другое его бы не хватило, но тело Дженсена неизменно вызывало у него восхищение. 

Дженсен посмотрел на него, зеленая радужка пульсировала. Джаред знал, что тот проверяет эксперименты, которые курировал.  
\- Я не должен был, - признался Дженсен. - я просто… И ведь совсем рядом. 

Дженсен снял брюки и оставил их на полу. Джаред кивнул, хотя и не знал наверняка, о чем речь. Потребность находиться рядом, когда становилось слишком трудно, была самой их сутью. Дженсен был не только самым умным, но еще и самым сильным технопатом, и на научной космической станции его таланты превращали его в очень занятого человека. И в очень замкнутого. Если он чувствовал, что теряет контроль над происходящим, с ним становилось невозможно иметь дело - по крайней мере, пока не появился Джаред. Во время их знакомства Джареда развлекла резкость Дженсена. Несколько раз тот оказывался рядом с Джаредом все в том же дезориентированном состоянии, и Джефф, начальник Джареда, отметил, что, как правило, самые сильные одаренные находили себе якорь в других людях. Когда Джаред спросил, за кого зацепился Дженсен, Джефф, негодяй такой, просто рассмеялся. 

Но все-таки им было хорошо вместе, и за два года Джаред ни разу не пожалел, что впустил Дженсена в свою жизнь. Может, тот и вел себя грубо, временами слишком глубоко погружаясь в работу, но когда он снова обращал внимание на Джареда, никого другого для него больше не существовало. 

\- Ты найдешь ответ, - тихо сказал Джаред и потянулся к Дженсену. Тот заполз под одеяло, позволил подтянуть себя ближе. Джаред знал, что ум его бойфренда все еще занят компьютерами - он чувствовал, как идут процессы в его мозгу, попытался прощупать его разочарование, но тот припал, буквально втерся в тело Джареда. 

\- Я не устал. Мне надо быть на работе. - Дженсен мягко целовал Джареда в шею. - Надо постараться понять, почему Дженкинс вываливается за пределы зоны. - Еще один поцелуй, за ухом, Джаред чувствовал, как поглаживают его бок. - Но раз уж я здесь…

Джаред легко рассмеялся и вдруг понял, что уже полностью проснулся. Он притянул Дженсена, чтобы поцеловать как следует. Тот улыбался, и Джаред не нашел в себе сил сожалеть, что завтра его будет клонить в сон. Это был не самый плохой способ возвращения его одаренного бойфренда в реальность, и Джаред был более чем счастлив оказать услугу. 

\- Раз уж ты здесь, думаю, можем поработать над вопросом, - предложил он. 

Дженсен прикусил губу, опрокинул Джареда на спину, оседлал его и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Кому-то тут точно придется поработать, - он наклонился за поцелуем. - Остальные пусть подождут ответа до понедельника. 

Наутро Дженсен вернулся в лабораторию с ответом, а Джаред почти засыпал на работе. Близкие друзья знали, что эти явления связаны между собой, но им хватало ума не затрагивать эту тему.

* * *

\- Опять заборы. Я не могу спать с заборами. Я выглядываю в окно, и каждый раз они там. Заборы нужны, чтобы удерживать что-то внутри или снаружи, а моему мозгу не нужен кляп.

У Алоны Тал, самого сильного гидрокинетика в обитаемой части вселенной, чуть вода не пошла носом, но ее собеседник ничего не заметил.

\- И собакам заборы не нужны, - Дженсен, полностью погруженный в рассказ, воткнул вилку в еду. - Им нужен парк. Почему он не строит парк? Мог бы устроить большую собачью площадку сбоку, под тенистым деревом стояла бы скамейка, а мы бы сидели и наблюдали за ними. 

\- Дженсен, ты ведь помнишь, что все это - твое воображение?

Дженсен нахмурился в ответ:  
\- Картофель, кар-то-фель.

\- Джаред живет не у тебя в голове, - улыбнулась Алона.

\- Всему, что у тебя есть, я предпочту свою виртуальную реальность. 

Глядя на него, Алона покачала головой. Она не понимала, как он видит мир, и точно не понимала этой виртуальной реальности у него в голове. Джаред, кажется, понимал и даже подтрунивал над ним, комментируя иногда события, происходящие в воображении Дженсена. Для остальных все это было чушью, а Дженсен широко распахивал глаза и таращился в ответ с изумлением и трепетом. Что вовсе не отменяло того, что Дженсена могло захватить увиденное и он отмахивался от мечтаний других людей, не могнув и глазом. 

\- И как только Джаред тебя выносит? - покачала головой Алона. Она знала. Она любила Дженсена и была одним из самых близких его друзей на станции, но в иные дни этот человек бесил ее сверх всякой меры, и она не представляла, как с этим справляться. Как Джаред мог жить с ним и не хотеть его придушить все время? 

\- Я часто ему отсасываю.

\- Дженсен! Вот зачем мне это знать?! - попеняла ему Алона. Бесцеремонность ее не удивила, но реплика для пересказа Джареду отложилась в памяти. Ух, как она при этом будет краснеть! 

\- А я бы послушал! - послышалось из-за спины. 

Алона вздохнула, следя, как Миша Коллинз подсаживается за столик.  
\- Миша, не поощряй его. 

Миша Коллинз был администратором большой космической станции “Вортекс”, его здесь очень уважали. Он усердно работал, всегда находил время на дела и тревоги подопечных, был любящим и заботливым мужем. Миша пришел на предварительное собеседование Дженсена - тот собирался присоединиться к первой группе ученых на станции - и по не понятным никому причинам решил, что Дженсен - самый интересный человек из когда-либо виденных им. 

Помимо Дженсена у Алоны были и другие знакомые, с которыми она была бы не прочь провести время. Он был ее лучшим другом - помоги ей звезды, если он это когда-нибудь от нее услышит - но там, где дело касалось социального взаимодействия, своим упрямством и тупостью он мог заставить течение поменять курс, и обычно приглаживать перышки ученому сообществу приходилось в таких случаях именно ей. 

\- Ну и отлично. Можешь слушать его нытье про собак, заборы и бассейн на заднем дворе домика в голове, - обиделась она.

\- А-а, - понимающе кивнул Миша. - Снова Джаред?

При имени любимого взгляд Дженсена смягчился, уголки губ приподнялись в нежной полуулыбке. Именно поэтому Алона и слушала его, ведь после восьми лет их совместной работы на станции Джаред был единственным, кому удалось пригладить иголки Дженсена. 

\- Джефф хочет поужинать с вами обоими на следующей неделе, - сообщила Алона Дженсену, прежде чем Миша успел завладеть разговором и увести его куда-нибудь в сторону - например, в обсуждение количества сладостей на кухне виртуального дома. Она не нуждалась в еще одном споре Миши и Дженсена о том, что лучше для интимной жизни - взбитые сливки или мороженое.  
\- У тебя будет вечер без того, чтобы ты с головой погрузился в комьютер и приглядывал за экспериментом?

Взгляд Дженсена изменился: обычный ярко-нефритовый цвет замерцал, как будто по радужке танцевали лучи света. Алона была убеждена: если записать движение его глаз, обнаружится, что его мозг действительно все переводит в двоичный код. 

\- Во вторник, - Дженсен сказал тихо, почти неслышно, его ум блуждал в какой-то базе данных, и он слишком отвлекся и не осознавал, что говорит недостаточно громко.  
Но Алона предпочитала шепот крикам. - И Джаред тоже свободен. 

Дженсен посмотрел на них, и Алона улыбнулась:  
\- Хорошо. Я передам, чтобы Джефф обсудил это с Джаредом. 

\- Что-то важное? - спросил Дженсен.

Алона смотрела на него долгим взглядом и вздохнула.  
\- Как можно быть самым умным в мире и при этом не уметь пользоваться календарем?

\- Я воспользовался календарем только что, - нахмурился Дженсен. 

\- Ты осознаешь, что через две недели будет ваша годовщина, а?  
Дженсен вытаращился на нее, и она вздохнула: - Два года назад ты и Джаред разобрались наконец во всем… счастливая пара… это помнишь?..

Дженсен моргнул.  
\- Нет. Не так… Нет. 

Алона раздраженно фыркнула:  
\- Чтобы компенсировать такую херню, отсосов недостаточно, какие бы губы у тебя ни были.  
Дженсен удивленно расширил глаза. Не от ее выбора выражений, а от подлинного гнева в реплике. У него не было дара эмпатии, но за восемь лет совместной работы он получил некоторое представление о ее характере и настроениях, и Алона надеялась, этот опыт поможет ему понять, что она говорила всерьез.  
\- Два года, Дженсен. В том году ты был так занят экспериментом Мэзера, что забыл о вашем ужине с Джаредом. Он спустил на тормозах, потому что любит тебя, но я не настолько великодушна. Мне очень нравится Джаред, а Джефф вообще считает, что он творит с пациентами чудеса, так что лучше бы тебе взяться за ум. Если в этом году ты не устроишь для своего бойфренда что-нибудь милое, помоги мне небеса, я сделаю так, что ты больше никогда не примешь горячий душ. 

Дженсен ахнул. Все знали, как он любит долгий горячй душ. Миша только чуть наклонил голову:  
\- Ты на самом деле можешь это устроить?

Алона встала и повернулась на каблуках, потом обернулась к ним и с острой улыбкой бросила:  
\- А вы попробуйте и узнаете.

* * *

Джаред стоял на наблюдательной площадке и смотрел вниз на суматоху самого большого научного модуля “Вортекса”. Он хорошо ориентировался и мог найти мужчин и женщин, с которыми надо было встретиться, но за два года на станции так и не разобрался в организации экспериментов, расписаниях, оборудовании. Он быстро оставил попытки - как только понял, что все меняется без предупреждения в тот момент, когда эксперимент завершают и пространство увеличивается - исчезает - меняется - благоустраивается, чтобы принять постоянно обновляющееся научное сообщество. Но сегодня - во время его визитов в лабораторию так часто и случалось - его взгляд упал на центр этого урагана. 

На Дженсена Эклза, человека, который управлял самой большой физической лабораторией на стации, чье время - хотя бы минута - требовалось каждому. 

Дженсена окружала группа ученых в белых халатах. Они быстро говорили, пытаясь заполучить его личное внимание. Джаред не видел Дженсена целиком, только сбоку, но он все равно улыбнулся, разглядывая четкий профиль. Он и Дженсен были вместе почти столько же времени, сколько Джаред пробыл на космической станции - он познакомился с ним в первый же вечер и уже через несколько недель полностью, безнадежно влюбился.

На “Вортекс” Джаред прилетел, потому что здесь выполняли важное дело и потому что все это хорошо согласовывалось с его собственным призванием. Джаред работал психологом, специализировался на длительном пребывании людей в космосе. К тому же “Вортекс” обладал преимуществом, которого не хватало другим вакансиям: инклюзивная политика. Джареда до сих пор иногда удивляло, что по коридорам станции расхаживали одаренные. Его крайне интересовала инквлюзивная политика в отношении обычных людей и людей с экстраординарными способностями. В большинстве поселений одаренных помещали отдельно, будь то жилые кварталы или социальные круги, но администрация “Вортекса” от этого отказалась. Миша Коллинз следил, чтобы все друг с другом ладили, и Джаред считал, что ему повезло дружить с таким человеком.

Дженсен кивнул, люди вокруг него разошлись, и Джаред вдруг обнаружил, что смотрит прямо в его внимательные глаза. Он сглотнул: когда Дженсен увидел его, то почувствовал такую нежность, что у Джареда образовался комок в горле. 

Алона и Джефф подтрунивали над их отношениями, и он не возражал. С Дженсеном непросто поддерживать контакт, не говоря же о том, чтобы любить его, но у них получалось. Несмотря на сложный характер Дженсена, Джаред всегда чувствовал его вспышки эмоций по отношению к себе.

Однако сегодня вечером было и кое-что еще. Джаред был сильным эмпатом, но Дженсен, с помощью собственных естественных возможностей, нашел какой-то способ закрываться.  
Когда Джаред, пытаясь почувствовать, что тот делает, давил слишком сильно, противодействие возрастало настолько, что его тошнило. Сегодня вечером ничего похожего не происходило, и Джаред понял, что Дженсен специально убрал щиты.

А потом тот улыбнулся, и против этого Джаред был беззащитен. Он слабо помахал, что наверняка придало ему вид влюбленного размазни - каковым он и являлся. Дженсен улыбнулся шире, и Джаред глубоко вздохнул, запоминая этот миг. 

\- Звезды, меня от вас тошнит, - сказала Алона позади них. Джаред почувствовал, что краснеет, отвел взгляд от Дженсена и повернулся к ней. Она улыбнулась ему и обняла его за талию.  
\- Забираешь его у меня на весь вечер? - спросила она. 

Он поцеловал ее в макушку и ответил ей в волосы:  
\- Да. Решил, что у тебя достаточно дел и без того, чтобы выгонять Дженсена, когда придет время закрывать лабораторию.

\- Можно подумать, он ушел бы. Я до сих пор не знаю, как у тебя получается вытаскивать его отсюда. 

Джаред рассмеялся - она все еще дразнила его по поводу двухнедельной давности комментария Дженсена о минетах.  
\- Я позволяю ему часто мне отсасывать.

Она покраснела. Получить преимущество над Алоной всегда приятно. Дженсен слишком откровенно высказывался об их личной жизни, так что в рабочее время она становилась свидетельницей всех его ляпов. Когда-то это уязвляло Джареда, но со временем он пришел к пониманию, что им страшно повезло. Алона могла и попенять Дженсену за бестактность, и рассказывала Джареду мнение Дженсена по поводу каких-то мелочей, о чем Джаред по-другому бы никогда не узнал. Например, Дженсен боялся, что Джаред откажется съезжаться и для него было важно, чтобы Джаред это предложил. 

\- Ненавижу тебя. Не представляю, как Джефф с тобой работает.

\- Привет! - Дженсен поднялся по лестнице на наблюдательную площадку к ним с Алоной. - Иди пытай собственного психолога. 

\- Ну и пойду, - Алона отодвинулась от Джареда и уточнила: - Он еще на работе?  
\- Он вроде бы собирался работать допоздна, - подтвердил Джаред. Джефф обожал Алону и относился ко всему так же добродушно, как и она, хотя втайне Джаред считал, что Алона гораздо страшнее его начальника. - Ты ведь о нем позаботишься, а?

Алона улыбнулась, но ушла, так ничего и не ответив. 

\- Ну что, идем? - Дженсен подошел поближе. Он легонько потерся губами о губы Джареда, удивив его публичным проявлением нежности. Все знали, что они вместе, но Дженсен не всегда осознавал, что другим хочется держаться за руки на публике или разделить поцелуй, который не обязательно приведет к чему-то большему.

Джаред улыбнулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Да, пошли домой.

***

Они вышли из научных помещений, и Дженсен решил, что им нужно зайти куда-нибудь поужинать. Он затянул Джареда в новый ресторан - симпатичный и повыше уровнем, чем те, в которые они обычно ходили. Джаред позволил Дженсену его побаловать, даже зная, что тот не помнит об их годовщине - два года назад они наконец перестали водить хороводы вокруг того факта, что между ними явно образовалась связь, и признали свое растущее притяжение. Джареду не мешало то, что Дженсен не помнил такого рода вещей. А вот Алону, которая была лучшим другом Дженсена, это бесило до невозможности. Как она ухитрялась мириться с ним столько лет было выше понимания Джареда. Она поддерживала Дженсена больше других, заботилась о нем, когда этого не мог делать Джаред, и первая же ругала его за социальные огрехи, особенно в отношениях с Джаредом. Но Джаред понимал, что Дженсен чувствует к нему, так что пропущенная годовщина не ничего не значила. Не тогда, когда Дженсен так хорошо выражал свою привязанность другими способами.

Сегодняшний вечер был идеальным примером: Дженсен повел их в тихий угол в глубине зала. Джаред выбрал бутылку вина для обоих, и они спокойно начали ужинать. Дженсен проявил интерес к тому, как у Джареда прошел день и что было на работе. Обычно он плохо управлялся с подобными тонкостями. Безусловно, он любил Джареда, но Джареда уже не один раз расстраивала его неспособность понять, что иногда партнер тоже нуждается в расспросах о своей работе.

Одаренные, за исключением эмпатов и телепатов, обычно слишком глубоко погружались в работу - так, что забывали, что у окружающих есть желания и потребности, отличные от их собственных. Поэтому-то в большинстве мест население разделяли. Отношения между двумя одаренными были более успешными хотя бы за счет того, что они понимали друг друга лучше. Джаред видел это в более резком свете, несколько раз ему приходилось сталкиваться с ненавистью к одаренным. В том числе и по этой причине он выбрал работу на “Вортексе”. Полностью интегрированное сообщество - это эксперимент, на который ему хотелось посмотреть вблизи, счастье, если оно действительно работало так хорошо, как все клялись. А оно работало. 

Еда оказалась очень вкусной, а Дженсен был идеально внимателен. Он рассказывал байки о других работниках лаборатории, но не углубялся в подробности опытов. Джаред слушал его и делился своими историями, и они вместе смеялись. 

У них теперь не часто получалось вот так выбраться. У Джареда было очень плотное расписание, Дженсен с головой ушел в работу и часто торчал в лаборатории допоздна. Он вел множество экспериментов, но обязанности начальника лаборатории и научного сектора требовали всего рабочего времени. Довольно часто Джареду приходилось заходить за ним и утаскивать его домой. Раньше Дженсен оставался на работе целыми днями, только раз в несколько ночей возвращаясь домой, чтобы поспать несколько часов - большего его организму не требовалось. Когда Джаред вошел в его жизнь, то потребовал, чтобы каждую ночь они проводили вместе. Это немного снизило производительность, но обычно Дженсен возвращался к работе с новым энтузиазмом - и улучшенным настроением - так что никто и слова не говорил. 

Это также снизило количество случайных телепортаций - когда Дженсен, сам не замечая того, появлялся в комнате Джареда. Эти ночи, хоть и редкие теперь, обычно заканчивались тем, что Дженсен не спал, но обнимал Джареда в слабом утреннем свете. Джареду нравилось, что именно его прикосновение приносило Дженсену такое утешение. 

Но сегодня не надо было спешить, они заказали десерт и прикончили вторую бутылку вина. Домой они неторопливо пошли через парк, и, к удивлению Джареда, Дженсен все время держал его за руку.

Дома Дженсен освободил Джареда от одежды, оставляя дорожку из гостиной в спальню. Он излил на Джареда свою заботу, каждый дюйм его тела сначала огладил, а потом покрыл поцелуями. Толкнув Джареда на кровать, последовал за ним, продолжая целоваться - Джаред даже подумал, что они будут заниматься этим всю ночь. Его это вообще-то устраивало, потому что когда Дженсен отдавался чему-нибудь, это было потрясающе. Но потом Дженсен скользнул по его телу вниз, вылизывая и покусывая его по пути.

\- Продолжай в том же духе, и я долго не продержусь, - выдохнул Джаред, когда Дженсен лизнул основание его члена.

\- Тогда мне стоит сделать это быстро и сладко, - сказал Дженсен и заглотил член Джареда. Джаред подался в жаркий рот, и Дженсен просто принял его, подняв полный озорства взгляд. Джаред вцепился в простыни, но прежде чем он успел предупредить, что уже близок к разрядке, Дженсен выпустил его изо рта. Он встал и медленно снял одежду. Джаред мог думать только о том, чтобы поскорее заполучить Дженсена, но тот тянул время. Он сдержался, чтобы не выбраться из постели и не притиснуть Дженсена к стене. Вместо этого он смотрел, как тот бросил на пол штаны, оставшись полностью обнаженным.

\- А помнишь наш первый раз? - медленно спросил Дженсен, поднимаясь выше по ногам Джареда, пока не навис над ним.

\- Снова собираешься оседлать меня? - спросил, задыхаясь, Джаред. Два года назад Джаред, проснувшись, увидел, что Дженсен готовит ему завтрак, а потом они впервые занялись любовью. Он не знал, как или когда Дженсен попал в его комнату, но потом, надавив, выяснил, что тот проскользнул к нему в кровать и заснул. Они перестали отрицать связь, которая тогда возникла между ними. Джефф и Алона проследили, чтобы они понимали: Дженсен зацепился за Джареда на каком-то уровне, чтобы обрести основу и сопротивляться силам, которые управляют им, а Джаред принял эту связь. Их противостояние закончилось тем, что Джаред оказался на спине, а Дженсен - раскрыв себя рукой в душе, пока тот спал - верхом на нем.

Дженсен улыбнулся - в уголках глаз появились морщинки. Джаред мог смотреть в эти глаза вечно.  
\- Прямо как в первый раз, - сказал Дженсен, обхватывая член Джареда и начиная опускаться на него.

Джаред попытался сказать что-нибудь связное, но Дженсен был уже раскрыт, и его образ, то, как он трахает себя, чтобы приготовиться, заставил всю кровь отхлынуть от мозгов к члену. Усевшись к нему на бедра, Дженсен издал удовлетворенный стон.  
\- Люблю тебя, - тихо сказал он, наклонился вперед и коснулся губами губ Джареда. Он расставил руки по бокам от головы Джареда и начал двигаться, чуть-чуть приподнимаясь и насаживаясь на член.

\- Звезды, Дженсен, что ты со мной делаешь! - выдохнул Джаред в губы Дженсену, обнял его за шею и притянул поближе. 

Дженсен облизал губы, и Джаред присоединился к нему, обводя языком по контуру, пока Дженсен не открылся ему. На это не ушло много времени - Дженсен целовал его до потери пульса, извивался у него на бедрах, и Джаред почувствовал, как нарастает давление. Он протянул руку между ними и начал ласкать Дженсена, опустив при этом персональные щиты, которые держал для всех остальных. Он открыл свое сознание Дженсену и почувствовал ошеломляющую любовь и сопереживание, которые ощущал по отношению к нему Дженсен, почувствовал, как его собственные эмоции возвращаются к нему, и когда Дженсен приблизился к краю и, перевалив его, упал в оргазм, и Джаред последовал за ним - у него не осталось ни одной посторонней мысли, только общие на двоих чувства.

Когда Джаред наконец снова смог дышать, он посмотрел на Дженсена: тот улыбался ему. Поцеловав его, Дженсен слез с него и начал вытирать. Закончив и вернувшись в кровать, Дженсен уткнулся носом ему в шею и закинул руку ему на грудь. Джаред закрыл глаза, одной рукой медленно гладя Дженсена вверх-вниз по спине, а второй накрыв его затылок и перебирая волосы.

\- Ты думал, я забыл? - спросил Дженсен и поцеловал Джареда за ухом.

\- Что забыл? - сейчас Джаред соображел не очень хорошо. День выдался долгим, прием начался рано утром, а после занятий любовью с Дженсеном он никогда не мог думать ясно.

Дженсен тихо рассмеялся в кожу Джареду, приподнялся на локте и посмотрел ему в лицом:  
\- У меня есть календарь.

Джаред взглянул на него и чуть улыбнулся, поняв, что тот имеет в виду.  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя есть календарь.

\- И я умею им пользоваться, - уголки губ Дженсена приподнялись в улыбке.

\- Я так и подумал, учитывая, что ты самый умный человек во вселенной и что ты можешь получить доступ к любому компьютеру станции, не вылезая из постели.

Дженсен склонился и мягко поцеловал Джареда:  
\- С годовщиной.

Джаред уложил его на себя и, не удержавись, рассмеялся вместе с ним. Он игриво коснулся его губ губами, и когда Дженсен наконец отстранился, оба улыбались как идиоты. Эта ответная улыбка! Именно поэтому Джаред мирился со всеми его промахами и пропущенными датами, которые Дженсен никогда не помнит. Алона могла жаловаться, что Дженсену не хватает социальных навыков, но для Джареда не было ничего важнее его улыбки и выражения глаз.

Джаред поднял руку, накрыл щеку Дженсена и улыбнулся:  
\- С годовщиной, малыш.


	2. Chapter 2

\- В каком смысле, ты должен?

Джаред уставился на Дженсена, невольно возбуждаясь под его взглядом. Не стоило реагировать на того, кто ведет себя так мерзко, но было что-то такое в этих глазах, отчего Джаред всегда поддавался. Все же он не мог отвлекаться сейчас, даже при том, что надеялся через несколько минут надеялся перейти к поцелуям.

\- Дженсен, я понимаю, твои ученые требуют, чтобы ты работал с ними, потому что ты лучший. Я понимаю, как ты важен им, научному обществу и этой станции. Но ты не единственный, чья работа важна. 

Дженсен отшатнулся как ужаленный.  
\- Я никогда не говорил, что ты не важен. Но почему лететь надо именно тебе?

Джаред набрал в грудь воздуха и попытался вспомнить, за что он так влюблен в Дженсена. Сложность была в том, что как раз сейчас сам Дженсен напоминал ему - точно не благодаря его умению общаться.

\- Потому что это моя работа. Моя специализация в том и заключается, чтобы помогать людям, которые длительное время работают в космосе, чтобы распознавать и предупреждать космическое помешательство. В первую очередь поэтому меня и наняли. 

\- Я, твою мать, страдаю от длительного заброшенности. Почему ты уезжаешь?

\- Потому что это, твою мать, моя работа. Я знаю, что тебе этого не понять. Нет, забудь, - больше всего Джареду хотелось найти способ остановиться, но он чувствовал идущий от Дженсена гнев, а глубже крылся страх - его он тоже чувствовал. Гнев отдавался в голове - никому не удавалось так его взбудоражить, как Дженсену. - Я знаю, что ты понимаешь, но ты слишком эгоистичен, тебя волнует только то, что нужно тебе. А это важно и для станции, и для меня. Я знаю, что это не укладывается в твой распорядок. Поверь мне, я знаю, что я тебе нужен, - Джаред смягчил голос и посмотрел на своего огорченного бойфренда. - Ты мне тоже нужен. Но это не значит, что у меня нет работы, которую мне необходимо выполнить. Три месяца - столько продлится командировка - ты без меня проживешь. 

Дженсен скрестил руки на груди и холодно уставился на Джареда. Джаред не видел этого взгляда с вечера их знакомства, когда тот решил, что Джаред какой-то новенький засранец, не терпящий одаренных. Было больно вновь наткнуться на это выражение, но в этом споре он не мог отступить. У Джареда была работа. Работа и страсть - помогать людям, действующим в условиях, отличных от земных, помогать им находить способы привыкать к среде, акклиматизироваться. Он должен был работать с людьми из космических программ: помогать им вернуться в реальность после слишком долгого пребывания в темноте космоса, помогать им преодолевать растущие страхи, убирать бесшабашность, которая иногда приходила с беззащитностью перед бездной. Это было его работой, и Джаред выполнял ее чертовски хорошо.

Порученное ему задание подразумевало пятинедельное путешествие на борту шаттла к дальней станции. В тот сектор космоса направлялся астероид, и требовалось эвакуировать людей. Судя по траектории и составу, астероид мог развалиться слишком близко к атмосфере планеты. Станция вряд ли выдержит пылевые облака и бури, которые за этим последуют.

Джареду придется анализировать состояние экипажа - на случай, если возникнут проблемы, которые он мог предвидеть и предотвратить. Затем он поможет забрать ученых со станции, а потом предстоит еще пять недель пути обратно, в течение которых надо наблюдать за эвакуированными: не страдают ли и они от каких-либо травм. С “Вортекса” будут отслеживать полет астероида и дадут команде ученых сигнал о том, что на станцию можно безопасно возвращаться. В обязанности Джареда также входило обеспечить здоровый переход к жизни на “Вортексе” остающимся, удостовериться в здоровье тех, кто возвращался на маленькую станцию, помочь новичкам интегрироваться в коллектив, осмотреть перед отъездом тех, кто улетает домой. 

Все это было частью работы, которую он любил. И более того, в его услугах нуждались, он не мог отказать людям. Джефф был грамотным психологом и справился бы в случае необходимости, но это была область компетенции Джареда.

В итоге все свелось к тому, что Дженсен больше не понимает, как жить в одиночестве. В начале их знакомства он постоянно был один, сам по себе и имел весьма зыбкие связи с людьми на станции. У него была Алона, которая заботилась о нем и присматривала за ним. Она и Джеффом следили, чтобы Дженсен достаточно ел и спал, чтобы любые конфликты в научном обществе разрешались как можно быстрее. И был еще Миша, администратор станции, которому нравилось заскакивать в лаборатории и проверять его. Миша и сам был странноватым, и его дружба, казалось, базировалась исключительно на том, что Мишу развлекали социальные промахи Дженсена. Он не обращал внимания на его резкость. Он отлично управлял станцией, и Джаред восхищался Мишей за его работу, хоть и считал, что Мишино снисхождение к неприятным сторонам Дженсена несколько излишне. 

Сейчас, однако, Джаред испытывал сильное желание отослать Дженсена к Мише, или Джеффу, или Алоне, или кому угодно, кто хотел о нем позаботиться. Холодность в глазах Дженсена и эгоистичная манера, с которой он воспринимал отъезд Джареда, так отличались от того, как они провели прошлую неделю! Джаред знал, что в какой-то степени Дженсен возмещал первую, пропущенную, годовщину, поэтому-то и подарил ему празднование длиной в неделю. А этот спор не был для них чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Джаред часто испытывал разочарование оттого, что Дженсен не мог признать, что иногда чужие потребности важнее его собственных. Как однажды заметила Алона, социальные навыки у него как у мошки, и сегодня он подтверждал ее правоту. 

Не опуская скрещенных на груди рук, Дженсен протиснулся мимо и вышел из спальни в гостиную. Джаред догнал его в дверях - тот задержался на выходе из каюты.

\- И куда это ты собрался? - потребовал ответа Джаред.

Дженсен повернулся:  
\- Ну, здесь я явно не нужен, так мне надо вернуться к работе. Как ты сам сказал - поэтому мы здесь и находимся.

Он ушел, и Джаред знал, что не стоит его догонять. Им обоим требовалось время остыть, прежде чем возвращаться к теме, прежде чем Джаред придумает, как получше поговорить с Дженсеном о командировке. Надо дать ему время вспомнить, что его, Джареда, работа важна не меньше, чем у Дженсена.

Надо было чем-то занять себя, или - он точно знал - ноги сами приведут его в лабораторию, где его беспутный партнер снова устроит прием для почитателей. Так что Джаред нашел свой рюкзак и начал собирать одежду, которая понадобится в пути. До отлета оставалось два дня - вполне хватит, чтобы помириться. Впереди были одиноких три месяца, и он надеялся уложить все сегодня вечером, чтобы две последние ночи провести в объятиях Дженсена. 

* * *

Не то чтобы Дженсен не знал, что ведет себя эгоистично. Он прекрасно осознавал, какое производит впечатление, а вот чего люди не понимали, так это того, что он не всегда может остановиться вовремя. Иногда он слишком глубоко погружался в свой мысленный мир и забывал о том, что не все из этого существовало в реальной жизни. Однажды, когда он рассказывал о домике, белой изгороди из штакетника и двух собаках на заднем дворе, не слишком хорошо ладивших с его кошками, Джаред посмеялся над ним, потому что все это происходило только в воображении Дженсена. Собака и кошка в конце концов достигли перемирия, и это тоже рассмешило Джареда. Джаред не понимал, как работает его мозг. Он пытался, и господь свидитель, если кто и приблизился к пониманию, то это Джаред, но если уж доходило до того, что Дженсена выбрасывало из зоны комфорта, он отступал в свой мир. Тут не было места командировкам. Тут никто не нуждался в Джареде, как он. В этом мире Джаред не уезжал, потому что понимал, что Дженсен не сможет без него, понимал, что хоть Дженсен и жил когда-то сам по себе, больше без Джареда не выживет. 

Именно поэтому он наговорил все, что наговорил, и не мог взять свои слова назад. Он не мог заставить Джареда понять, что без него не сможет дышать. Дженсен не знал, как ему пережить эти три месяца. Черт, он не знал даже, получится ли теперь без него заснуть. Он страшился, что время порознь только подтвердит то, чего он уже боится: он больше никогда не сможет жить без Джареда.

На сердце было тяжело, но Дженсен находил утешение в цифрах, в экспериментах и в теплом гуле - так он мысленно ощущал работу компьютеров. Он оставался в лаборатории всю ночь, ожидая, что Джаред придет и уведет его, но тот так и не появился. 

Дженсен, в отличие от большинства, не чувствовал хода времени. Он не уставал, не хотел спать после нескольких часов работы и не заметил, как наступило утро и ученые стали появляться на своих местах. Он не осознавал, что уже время ланча, пока Алона не подошла к нему с подносом и не спросила, почему он остался на ночь в лаборатории. Она не упомянула Джареда, но ему был знаком этот взгляд: она осуждала его за то, что он не был со своим бойфрендом. Он рявкнул на нее и только после ее ухода понял, что это не она осуждала его, а ему требовался повод для срыва, так как в командировку уезжал Джаред, а не ее муж. Паршивый способ обращаться с другом, она заслуживала лучшего, но Дженсен не знал, как загладить свою вину, и ему было слишком больно, чтобы признать, почему он взорвался. Он завидовал и чувствовал, что ведет себя по-детски, поэтому с головй погрузился в работу, единственное доступное ему утешение помимо объятий Джареда. 

Дженсен заметил, что ученые ушли, и понял, что, должно быть, наступил вечер, но не смог заставить себя уйти без Джареда. Он проглядел компьютерные базы данных и нашел план полета Джареда, важность его задания и ту базу, куда тот должен был лететь. Все это он знал, но освежил в памяти эксперименты, которые проводят на базе. Корабль отбывал ранним утром, а Дженсен все еще был один в лаборатории. Джаред никогда раньше не оставлял его вариться в собственном соку так надолго.

Он изучил расписание Джареда и понял, что тот целый день участвовал в совещаниях, касающихся командировки, а потом весь остаток дня сидел с Джеффом, обсуждая пациентов, которых Джеффу придется вести следующие три месяца. Дженсен понял, почему Джаред не пришел повидаться с ним до сих пор: не потому, что злился, а потому, что не хватило времени. 

Окинув взглядом пустую лабораторию, Дженсен понял, что ему надо быть не здесь. Ему надо домой, к Джареду, даже если все, что получится - поцеловать его перед сном, укрыть одеялом и провести ночь, обнявшись. Это последнее, что ему останется на следующие три месяца. Пустая лаборатория получит его после, а сейчас может и подождать.

Дженсен все еще не контролировал свою телепортацию, так что предпочел не испытывать ее сегодня. Ему все еще было сложно относиться к ней как к дару. Перемещения всегда происходили тогда, когда ему было нужно, так что он не исследовал эту способность. Джаред подталкивал его, но Дженсен не доверял себе настолько, чтобы пробовать, когда он так расстроен. Он отправился в их каюту пешком. 

Он вошел тихо, но c удивлением увидел, что в гостиной и в кухне темно. Заглянув в спальню, на полу у кровати он нашел уже собранную сумку Джареда. Горело прикроватное бра, а Джаред спал над руководством по диагностике. Дженсен знал, что тот может полностью процитировать книгу, но Джаред всегда старался быть в курсе новых способов лечения и диагностики. Экран электронной книги освещал его лицо бледным свечением, Дженсен выключил ее и убрал в сумку. Он уложил Джареда на кровать, укрыл, зная, что если он не поможет, у того будет болеть шея.

Хотелось лечь рядом, но он недостаточно устал, а без бодрствующего Джареда эффект был не тот. Он сел на кровать и стал смотреть, как Джаред спит.

* * *

На следующее утро Джаред проснулся еще более вымотанным, чем накануне. Он понял, что Дженсен приходил - тот укрыл его одеялом, но проснулся он один, место в кровати рядом с ним было холодным. Очевидно, Дженсен не остался на ночь, и это беспокоило - что тот приходил и уходил вот так, не оставаясь. Ну да, было глупо думать, что Дженсен поймет, что перед отлетом ему нужно восстановиться после их ссоры. Дженсен мыслил иначе, чем Джаред или кто-либо из его знакомых. Он был технопатом, а технопаты тяготели к логике, а не эмоциям. Это не значило, что Дженсен не испытывал эмоций, но он не был подвержен их влиянию, совершенно не так, как эмпаты типа Джареда.

Он встал, сполна насладился душем, зная, что на корабле не будет тех же удобств, что на космической станции. Когда он вышел, в комнате пахло свежесваренным кофе. Он последовал за запахом на кухню и нашел там Дженсена с кучей пакетов еды на завтрак. Дженсен смотрел смущенно, как будто его поймали за чем-то, чего он делать не должен. Джаред был слишком расстроен, чтобы улыбаться, но почувствовал, как от такой внимательности раздражение рассеивается. 

\- Подумал, что тебе захочется поесть, - Дженсен начал вскрывать упаковки.

Еда была из маленького кафе, в которое они любили ходить. Алона показала им это место год назад, и они оба обожали тамошний кофе. Дженсен продолжил доставать еду, и Джаред понял, что тот набрал множество его любимых блюд. Закончив, Дженсен взял себе кофе и сел, молча прихлебывая. Джаред не знал, что сказать, как пробиться сквозь разделяющий их барьер, так что схватил собственную кружку с кофе и начал накладывать еду на тарелку. Дженсен не ел, но он обычно не завтракал, так что Джаред не напрягся из-за того, что за ним просто наблюдают. 

Он продолжил есть, но рассердился, когда, подняв взгляд на Дженсена, заметил, что у того пульсируют зрачки. Они с Алоной шутили, что если бы кто-нибудь записал эти движения, выяснилось бы, что мозг Дженсена работает в двоичном коде. Но теперь это не выглядело шуткой. Вместо того, чтобы провести последнее совместное утро вместе, Дженсен связался с компьютерами и работал. 

Джаред отодвинул тарелку и быстро встал. Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на него. 

\- Тебе не понравилось?

Джаред ответил ему раздраженным взглядом.  
\- Я не голоден. Мне надо идти, - с этими словами он выскочил из кухни и схватил сумку в другой комнате. Он еще раз проверил, упаковал ли все, что необходимо, и вышел обратно в гостиную, где ждал Дженсен. 

\- Джаред…

Джаред остановил Дженсена до того, тот успел что-либо сказать.  
\- Дженсен, послушай, я знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтоб я ехал, но я должен. - Он вышел, прежде чем Дженсен смог что-то ответить. 

Причал, с которого вылетал шаттл, находился на другом конце станции, по пути туда Джаред прилично разогнался. Остальные: Миша, Джефф, Алона уже были там.

\- А где Дженсен? - спросила Алона и, не дожидаясь ответа, обняла Джареда: - Мы будем по тебе очень скучать! Возвращайся в целости и сохранности! Я не смогу в одиночку иметь дело с его закидонами.

Он хотел улыбнуться ей, но у него не получилось. Отступив и посмотрев ему в лицо, она снова огляделась:   
\- Где Дженсен?

Джаред только закатил глаза:  
\- Работает.  
Она ничего больше не сказала, но посмотрела на Джеффа. Джаред предпочел проигнорировать взгляд, которым обменялись муж и жена. 

Миша шагнул к ним, пожелал ему удачи и обещал позаботиться о Дженсене в его отсутствие. Джаред почувствовал себя чуть лучше, хоть беспокоиться и не стоило бы. Но два года влюбленности в этого идиота никуда из-за их ссоры не пропали. Он только надеялся, что в следующие три месяца Дженсен поймет, как больно ранили его слова.

Миша и Алона отступили, подошел Джефф - он же проводил его до конца по коридору к ждущему шаттлу. 

\- Береги себя, - тепло пожелал Джефф. 

Джефф представлял для него странную помесь старшего брата и отца, и Джаред ценил заботу в его голосе. Джефф знал Дженсена, оба считали другого другом, но их дружба была обусловлена не столько личным выбором, сколько обстоятельствами. Однако работая вместе, они крепко подружились. Именно Джефф помог Джареду осознать, что у них с Дженсеном установилась связь, что их свело нечто большее, чем странности Дженсена. Именно Джефф понял, что Дженсену нужен якорь и что он неосознанно нашел этот якорь в Джареде. 

\- Не волнуйся о том, что оставляешь. Позаботься о себе, а мы позаботимся обо всем тут. Думай о задании и знай, что мы все будем ждать твоего возвращения, - сказал Джефф, когда они остановились перед доком. - Мы все. 

Джаред был благодарен Джеффу за его уверенность, он крепко его обнял и почувствовал, как тот обнимает его в ответ так же крепко. Они были семьей не меньше, чем друзьями, и Джаред знал, что будет скучать по частым улыбкам Джеффа и его остроумным замечаниям о пациентах. 

Джаред вошел в док, не оглядываясь. Он чувствовал зов и знал, что если посмотрит, то в конце прохода вместе с остальными увидит Дженсена. Но сейчас он уже не мог остановиться. Шла посадка, и у него не было времени разбираться с Дженсеном и его потребностью в поддержке. Он расправил плечи, высоко задрал подбородок и выдал свою лучшую улыбку Абелю, Коэну, Кортез, Келли, Пеллегрино, Лене и капитану Пиледжи - команде, с которой проведет следующие три месяца. Они знали его недостаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что улыбка не отражается во взгляде, но на большее он сейчас был не способен. Через пару дней он будет улыбаться с меньшим притворством. Со временем он сможет оставить этот спор позади, простить Дженсена - он знает, это не потому, что Дженсен любит его недостаточно сильно или не понимает, как важна его работа. К размолвке привела неуверенность Дженсена, его неспособность иметь дело с сильными эмоциями. Джаред мог простить Дженсену практически все, дай ему только время и расстояние. А в его распоряжении вскоре будет и то, и другое.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Дженсен, тебе сообщение, - сказала Алона тихо, боясь вырвать погруженного в работу Дженсена из его сосредоточенности слишком резко. Обычно она не могла заставить его подумать о чем-либо постороннем, но Дженсен уже неделю ждал весточки, и в отсутствие Джареда его внимание стало слабее. 

Как только шаттл улетел, Дженсен бросился обратно в лабораторию - в кабинет, которым никогда не пользовался. Алона только через час сообразила, что он составляет сообщение Джареду, и еще через час - что хоть он и продолжает говорить, но все еще ни черта не записал. Но что бы он там в итоге ни отправил, сейчас пришел ответ.

Она знала об их с Джаредом предотлетной ссоре перед отлетом, но понятия не имела, что Дженсен так и остался в подвешенном состоянии. Джаред понимал особенности Дженсена, и Алона была уверена, что тот понимает и хрупкое равновесие его эмоций. У Дженсена были сложности с принятием изменений, а его стабильность и ощущение реальности теперь зависели от Джареда. Алона лучше многих знала, как много это значило. Она сама почти потеряла место на станции, прежде чем нашла свой якорь в Джеффе. Не всегда было легко, но Джефф помогал сохранить ей душевное равновесие. Она не знала, что бы делала, если бы ему пришлось улететь от нее в трехмесячную командировку. А ведь мало кто из одаренных интегрировался в общество лучше, чем она. Она не представляла, как Джаред мог не понять, что его отъезд сотворит с Дженсеном.

Алона не винила Джареда за его ссору с Дженсеном - небеса знают, она и сама не всегда была в состоянии выдержать Дженсена - но проблема была не в ссоре. Проблема состояла в том, что Джаред улетел, не поставив в споре точку. Теперь, получив сообщение, Алона волновалась. Она не знала, что отправлял Дженсен и что ответил Джаред. Она надеялась, у Джареда было достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что его отсутствие делает с Дженсеном, что Дженсену хватило ума рассказать это Джареду. Может, он и был самым умным человеком во вселенной, но в том, что касалось человеческого поведения, Дженсен был туп как пробка.

Дженсен до сих пор не ответил на ее замечание, так что вместо того, чтобы попытаться привлечь его внимание еще раз, Алона загрузила сообщение в базу данных, пометив его флажком “Важно”. У подключенного к компьютеру Дженсена не уйдет много времени, чтобы заметить отмеченное специально для него.

Оторвавшись через несколько минут от своего терминала, она не удивилась, когда обнаружила, что Дженсен смотрит прямо на нее. Он не выглядел счастливым - вероятно, беспокоился о том, что будет в сообщении. Алона неплохо знала Дженсена, но никогда не понимала его неуверенности по отношению к Джареду. Тот явно любил Дженсена и, как только мог, окружал заботой. Он спокойно принимал отсутствие социальных навыков у Дженсена и помогал ему ладить с окружающими лучше всех виденных Алоной за все эти годы. Она любила Дженсена как брата и не отрицала - ей было приятно, что теперь у него был Джаред, но это не значило, что она прощала Дженсену его мерзкое поведение и воздерживалась от того, чтобы ставить его об этом в известность.

Сейчас Алона не была уверена, кого из них хочет утопить первым. Дженсен все таращился на нее пустым взглядом, и даже его радужки не мерцали от работы с компьютерами, и она указала ему на его офис, где он мог прослушать сообщение в одиночестве. Он покачал головой и, к ее удивлению, растаял в воздухе. Быстрая проверка на компьютере показала, что кто-то только что вошел в кабинет Дженсена - очевидно, он переместился сразу туда. Алона не стала с ним связываться и проверять, но сделала себе мысленную зарубку убедиться, что к обеду он вернулся на работу, а если нет - зайти его проверить.

* * *

Джаред не знал, чего ждет. Он знал, что связь между станцией и шаттлом займет какое-то время, даже с наличием цепи ретрансляторов она не была мгновенной. Дженсен отправил сообщение через несколько часов после их вылета, до корабля оно шло несколько дней. Следующие пару дней Джаред решал, что сказать, и наконец отправил ответ. Из той точки пространства, где они находились, послание шло на Вортекс неделю. Джаред не ожидал ответа раньше, чем через полторы недели, но уже прошло две, а письма все не было. Дженсен четко дал понять, что именно думает о командировке, еще до отъезда Джареда со станции. Когда Джаред все равно не отказался от задания, он так же ясно продемонстрировал, что вернется к работе, и Джареда бы не удивило, узнай он, что Дженсен отступил на прежние позиции и в других сферах. До Джареда у Дженсена не было длительных отношений, и, учитывая его жизненный опыт, это тоже не удивляло.

Когда Дженсен был совсем маленьким, семья отсылала его в самые элитные школы мира, находя лучших учителей, которые могли развить его врожденные таланты. К пяти годам он уже жил не дома. Судя по тому, что было известно Джареду, к моменту его приезда на станцию Дженсен не видел своих родственников уже больше десяти лет. Они изредка общались по видео и обменивались сообщениями, но Дженсен не был эмоционально привязан к семье. Когда Джаред с ним познакомился, представление Дженсена об отношениях заключалось в том, чтобы получать то, что ему нужно в данную секунду. Но с даром технопата - и с телепортацией, если бы Дженсен попытался обуздать эту силу, - неразрывно была связана потребность зацепиться за кого-то, получить фундамент в реальности, и как бы трудно Джареду ни было поверить, что Дженсен остановится на нем, на человеке, который ничего не понимал в науке, в математике, таких важных для Дженсена, Джареда немедленно потянуло к нему. Их связь лежала за пределами его понимания, но именно она разрешила столько их споров. Однако теперь, когда между ними пролегло рекордное для их связи расстояние, Джаред чувствовал себя более одиноким и потерянным, чем когда-либо. Он не знал, как уладить размолвку с Дженсеном, и в самые горькие минуты не был уверен, что хочет.

Первое послание Дженсена было коротким и простым. Никаких эмоций, безумных извинений или отчаянных просьб о прощении. Только: “Возвращайся домой невредимым”.

Никаких тебе “люблю, Дженсен” или “скучаю”. Просто “возвращайся домой”. Его собственный ответ был таким же коротким. Он не знал, как выразить то, что чувствует, не в коротком ролике, который Дженсен, вероятно, будет смотреть посреди лаборатории, фоном обдумывая десяток экспериментов. Его собственный ответ гласил просто “Скоро. Люблю, Джаред”. Пусть Дженсен ничего подобного не сказал, Джаред испытывал необходимость заверить его, что все еще любит. 

Тихий стук в дверь вырвал Джареда из его мыслей.

\- Заходите.

Дверь открылась, и в каюту вошел капитан Пиледжи.  
\- Эмпат Падалеки, - сказал он, вежливо улыбнувшись, - у вас есть минута?

\- Конечно. Чем могу помочь, капитан?

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Митч. 

\- Разумеется, капитан, как только вы запомните, что мое имя Джаред, - с легкой улыбкой ответил Джаред. - Чем могу быть полезен?  
Капитан сел рядом с Джаредом на скамью. Помещение было крохотным, но ему повезло - у них были индивидуальные каюты. Дело в том, что шаттл принадлежал станции, а на Вортексе предоставлялись самые роскошные достижения цивилизации, какие только можно приобрести за деньги. Так Миша сохранял душевное здоровье людей, и станционный шаттл ничем в этом смысле не выделялся.  
В каюте Джареда размещались: койка у одной стены и стол со скамейкой у другой, а также встроенный шкаф для одежды. Сидя рядом с капитаном Пиледжи, Джаред ободряюще улыбнулся.

\- Хотел просто поболтать. Вы уже познакомились с экипажем?

Частично обязанности Джареда в пятинедельном полете заключались в том, чтобы, пока он просматривал медицинские карты работников эвакуируемой станции, заодно оценить состояние экипажа. Познакомиться с командой было несложно - места для уединения не было, если только не торчать все время в каюте, а на это косо смотрел капитан. За две недели Джаред немного изучил каждого.

\- В данную минуту я не беспокоюсь за умственное здоровье вашего экипажа, - сказал Джаред, понимая заботу капитана. - У меня, как вы понимаете, не было возможности провести полное обследование, но я не видел никаких признаков опасности. Я со всеми поговорил и дал понять, что время от времени им нужно беседовать со мной - пока мы не долетим до места назначения. Лучше, если они будут приходить ко мне раз в неделю. 

На это Пиледжи рассмеялся:  
\- Значит, ты понимаешь, что чаще они приходить не станут, если только не намекнуть им, что это обязательное требование.

Джаред снова улыбнулся юмору капитана:  
\- У них сплоченный коллектив, и я не виню их за то, что они стоят друг за друга. Но я здесь только затем, чтобы помочь им справляться с собственными проблемами и находить здоровые способы решения, а не для того, чтобы списать кого-нибудь на берег. Если они начнут раз в неделю приходить ко мне на прием, они это поймут. 

Митч кивнул:  
\- Тогда не буду их разубеждать. Полагаю, капитана это тоже касается?

\- Это подбодрило бы коллектив и укрепило мое положение.

\- И, конечно, сегодняшняя встреча в зачет не пойдет?

Джаред посмеялся:  
\- Пожалуй, можно и зачесть.

Пиледжи встал и протянул руку для пожатия. Джаред понял, что капитан отпускает его, хоть они и находились в каюте Джареда.  
\- Спасибо. Уверен, экипаж в надежных руках. 

Он вышел. Капитан позабавил Джареда - он был необычным человеком, спокойным и добродушным, когда это было возможно, но от своих людей ожидал полной отдачи. Они усердно работали и отдыхали на всю катушку - Джаред ценил такой подход. Жить на шаттле был непросто. Им приходилось полагаться друг на друга, на кону стояла безопасность. Такая зависимость укрепляла коллектив, и Джаред порадовался, что капитан относится к делу так же.

Джаред набрал воздуха и выдохнул, выпустив напряжение, которое грызло его, пока он ждал ответа Дженсена. Он отложил мысли о друзьях на Вортексе, о бойфренде, и улыбнулся, подумав о новых друзьях, которых заведет на шаттле, и об историях, которые надо будет рассказать после возвращения домой.

* * *

Дженсен поморгал, оглядывая место, куда переместился. Растерянность не проходила, и он глубоко вздохнул несколько раз. Он точно знал, где находится, и задумался - почему именно тут? Теперь, когда Джаред не приходил и не вытаскивал его, он редко покидал лабораторию, а когда все-таки покидал - то не для того, чтобы лениво прогуляться в парке. Парк любил Джаред. Тот вставал каждое утро в совершенно абсурдное время - и да, Дженсен не нуждался в продолжительном сне, но он никогда не выбирался из постели с Джаредом ради такого - и бегал по парку.

Он понял, что с ним происходит, во что превращаются его отношения с Джаредом, случайно телепортировавшись в парк - на это самое место. Джаред собирался поужинать, а Дженсен внезапно оказался рядом - потребность найти Джареда полностью затмила потребность быть в каком-нибудь другом месте. Дженсен понял значение момента, все встало на свои места: неловкие отношения с психологом Падалеки, мгновенное притяжение и желание оттолкнуть в ответ. Родители Дженсена были связаны друг с другом со школы. Он, однако, никогда для себя такого не хотел, не хотел так нуждаться в другом человеке, ведь вся жизнь учила его, что все, от чего он может зависеть, находится в прямом мысленном доступе. Он не контактировал с семьей уже десять лет, и у них до сих пор были напряженные отношения - по большей части потому, что Дженсен с трудом справлялся с ощущением, что его бросили, отправив в школу в детском возрасте. Но он помнил, как постоянная настроенность родителей друг на друга приводила в восторг и в то же время ужасала. Даже тогда он знал, что его мозг работает иначе, чем у большинства. Он никогда не хотел кого-то, кто почувствовал бы всю глубину его отличий. Однако с Джаредом у него никогда не было выбора. Не успел он понять, что происходит, как телепортировался в спальню незнакомца, и его безоговорочно приняли.

Дженсен испустил глубокий вздох и пошел по тропинке обычным маршрутом Джареда. Мысли о нем несли слишком много боли, чтобы на них сосредотачиваться, но он не мог остановиться. Он мог думать только о Джареде, что было нелепо - следовало сосредоточиться совершенно на другом. Он сомневалась, что Джаред когда-нибудь поверит, даже если рассказать ему, когда тот вернется. Алона была единственной, кто, казалось, понимает его, но только ей в их маленькой группе друзей понадобилось искать себе якорь. В последнее время она уклонялась от общения, а Дженсен сердился на себя, что так на нее бросается. Она помогала ему держаться, и он мысленно отметил: надо найти способ загладить вину. Он не знал, как - или что - могло компенсировать его поведение, но он попытается.

Дженсен остановился и присел на скамью, жалея, что сейчас темная ночь. В основных зонах общего пользования поддерживали полный суточный цикл. Это делалось, чтобы снизить многочисленные стресс-факторы, сопутствующие длительному проживанию на станции. Дженсен был в курсе, так как однажды, когда они с Джаредом сидели обнявшись в кровати, тот заговорил об этом. Закрыв глаза, он слушал болтовню Джареда о мерах, которые принимают Джефф и Миша, чтобы улучшить условия на станции. В ту секунду Дженсен был достаточно счастлив, чтобы слушать, а Джаред не настолько устал от работы, чтобы хотеть спать.

Будь сейчас день, его хотя бы отвлекли от мыслей прохожие. Ему надо обратно в лабораторию, он там и находился, когда внезапно почувствовал потребность уйти - и тут же оказался в парке. Но заставить себя вернуться Дженсен не мог.

\- Доктор Эклз?

Дженсен так глубоко погрузился в размышления, что не заметил, что рядом кто-то есть. Он уставился на высокого человека с темной, кофейного цвета кожей и идеально белой доброжелательной улыбкой. Его имя и репутация были известны Дженсену, хотя они и не встречались лично.

\- Доктор Ходж, - он вежливо улыбнулся, отмахиваясь от мысли, как Джаред гордился бы им, что он вспомнил про манеры, - встал и подал руку.

\- Здесь для вас достаточно тихо? - спросил мужчина, когда Дженсен снова сел. Дженсен молча кивнул в надежде, что тот сообразит - к разговорам он сейчас не расположен. Но тот намека не понял, и Дженсен решил, что ему следовало придерживаться своей обычной грубости.

\- Я удивлен, что вижу вас гуляющим здесь. Я слышал, вы не выходите из лабораторий даже ночью.

Дженсен снова кивнул:  
\- Наверное, мне просто надо было глотнуть свежего воздуха.

\- Бессонница? 

Дженсен усмехнулся:  
\- Нет. Я спал прошлой ночью. Мне этого хватит еще на несколько дней. 

Не совсем так. Без Джареда под боком он чувствовал себя уставшим, но тело не хотело выключаться и без соблазнительного Джареда в его постели не было и желания туда попасть.

\- Вероятно, я слишком тороплюсь, но... но вы знаете, что я провожу исследования сна, его функции и проблем со сном в космосе?

Дженсен опять кивнул. Несколько лет назад доктор Ходж опубликовал пару работ о том, как различаются схемы сна пиро- и гидрокинетиков и почему пирокинетики не подходили для профессий, связанных с длительным пребыванием в космосе. Его исследование привело к открытию новых, поразительно успешных методик лечения пирокинетиков, желающих попасть в космос. И хотя ни в одном из этих экспериментов помощь Дженсена не требовалась, он старался держаться в курсе того, чем занималась остальная часть ученого сообщества станции, за пределами его лаборатории.

\- Мне бы очень хотелось обследовать вас. Насколько я знаю, вы единственный одаренный - из всех типов дара - который способен постоянно целыми днями обходиться без сна. Я не знаю, есть ли у вас время, но вам всего лишь надо будет несколько недель поносить на руке специальный монитор.

\- Почему вас так интересует именно моя схема сна? - искренне заинтересовался Дженсен.

\- Мы нуждаемся в сне - так мы исцеляемся и справляемся с нашими неосознанными проблемами, и мне любопытны условия, в которых вы существуете. У меня есть гипотеза, что фазы вашего сна сжаты таким образом, что позволяют вам получить необходимый отдых. Вообще это просто идея, основанная на тех немногих данных о вас, которые вы позволили обнародовать. 

Удивительно, что Ходж в курсе. Дженсену предлагали участвовать во множестве исследований, но согласился он всего несколько раз - много лет назад. Технопатов не так много, и ни один не обладал врожденными ментальными способностями, так что, когда он был моложе, ученые то и дело приставали к нему. Родители разрешали некоторые исследования, думая, что это даст ему более глубокое понимание его отличий. Они не осознавали, что последнее, чего он хотел - знать, насколько сильно отличается ото всех на самом деле.

Первой его реакцией было отказаться. Он никому не позволял изучать себя уже добрых пятнадцать лет, но знал репутацию Ходжа и от Алоны с Мишей слышал, что тот честный и неравнодушный человек. Ходж не владел даром, но он относился к обычным и одаренным людям без предубеждений и в своей работе всегда разъяснял разницу между теми и другими, помогал преодолеть препятствия, не выставлял одних лучше, чем другие, как делали некоторые исследователи без дара.

\- Да, хорошо, - услышал Дженсен свои слова и только тогда осознал, что соглашается.   
Ходж тоже выглядел удивленным:  
\- Правда?

\- Конечно. Пару недель с повязкой на руке я выдержу. Что-то еще?

\- Было бы хорошо, если бы вы каждое утро приходили ко мне для снятия некоторых показателей, но это не обязательно.

Дженсен понял, что это персональный проект Ходжа, затеянный из чистого любопытства, но он не возражал.  
\- Разумеется. Когда вы хотите, чтобы я приходил?

\- Можно сейчас? - должно быть, на лице Дженсена отразился испуг, потому что Ходж улыбнулся и опустил взгляд. - Простите, вам, наверное, нужно поспать, или вернуться к работе, или что-нибудь еще...

\- Не, все нормально. Можем начать сейчас.

\- Да? Хорошо, нам сюда, - доктор Ходж указал на тропинку, ведущую к пустынным коридорам.

Дженсен не знал, что и подумать о ситуации, о своем решении... но тут он без неудобств для себя поможет собрату-ученому - разве плохо?

А когда Джаред вернется, можно будет рассказать ему, что он, Дженсен, не только работал да хандрил. 

* * *

Спустя две недели Дженсен немного расслабился. 

Он снял и отложил куртку, потянулся, потом снова вернулся сознанием вглубь компьютерных баз. Гул и энергия машин давали ему ощущение контроля, которого так не хватало, и Дженсен позволил себе успокоиться. 

\- Дженсен, что это?

Он посмотрел на Алону, таращившуюся на его руку. Он опустил взгляд и понял, что забыл о повязке, которую носил последние две недели.

\- Это для Алдиса.

\- Что?

\- Он изуча… 

\- Ты назвал его Алдисом.

\- Алона, это его имя.

\- Да, но я думала, тебе это неизвестно, - в ее голосе были игривые нотки, но смотрела она настороженно. - И что он делает?

\- Он хочет понять мою схему сна. У него была теория, почему я сплю не как другие.

\- Ты поэтому сегодня утром улыбаешься?

\- Я улыбался?

\- Да. Когда я зашла, ты светился, как новогодняя елка. Ну то есть нормальный человек светился бы, а у тебя на лице была легкая улыбка - в отношении тебя это то же самое.

Дженсен нахмурился, но Алона улыбалась: ее тревогу сменила надежда. Честно говоря, Дженсен чувствовал то же самое.

Он пожал плечами, но потянул ее к ее кабинету. Ему не нравились офисы, он любил работать на полу, где мог протянуть руку и коснуться компьютеров, но все же он предпочитал, чтобы Алона была у себя - так он всегда знал, где ее найти. До появления Джареда Алона была его единственным настоящим другом, единственным, кто мешал ему устраивать разносы половине ученого сообщества.

Они добрались до ее офиса, он получил кружку кофе - в ее кофеварке всегда был его любимый - Дженсен не осознавал этого, пока ему не подсказал Джаред - и сел в кресло напротив ее стола. Она тоже быстро уселась, явно беспокоясь о том, что он сейчас скажет.

\- Вчера вечером я получил еще одно сообщение от Джареда.

\- Правда?

Он кивнул и глотнул кофе. Она знала, что они несколько раз обменялись сухими сообщениями, но в последнем Дженсен наконец сказал, как боится, что собаки Джареда убегут, потому что в его отсутствие они совсем распустились. Кажется, Джаред понял, что Дженсен имел в виду - он скучает и не знает, сможет ли без него и дальше. 

\- Да. Он предложил мне купить больше собачьих игрушек и угощения и попробовать обучить их каким-нибудь командам.

Алона улыбнулась, но покачала головой.  
\- Это самое странное извинение, какое я когда-либо слышала. До сих пор удивляюсь, что оно сработало.

Дженсен пожал плечами, все еще улыбаясь, как идиот.  
\- Да. Он дал им имена. 

\- Джаред придумал имена воображаемым собакам?

Дженсен кивнул:  
\- Он вернется домой.

\- Ну, конечно, - улыбка Алоны стала мягче.

\- Раз назвал собак, должен вернуться.

* * *

Вечером кают-компания заполнилась народом, и Джаред с улыбкой огляделся. Люди, все вместе, отмечали помолвку Келли. Очевидно, его девушка, хотя и жила на планете, была повернута на космосе, и он отправил ей письмо с последней станции-ретранслятора. Эту станцию посещал ее любимый персонаж, и однажды она спросила Келли, летал ли он когда-нибудь так же далеко. Когда они долетели до ретранслятора, он попросил ее руки. Этим утром пришел ответ, и теперь с лица Келли не сходила глупая улыбка. Похоже, экипаж тоже одобрял его выбор. Они все встречались с ней или обменивались посланиями, и Джаред чувствовал их искреннюю радость и доброжелательность.

Митч объявил праздник, и теперь все собрались в кают-компании, делясь контрабандными сладостями, которые каким-то образом удалось припрятать Лене.

\- Как ты протащил их на корабль? - спросил Джаред.

Фред был классным парнем, всегда улыбался, смеялся, хотя вначале у Джареда от него мурашки по коже бегали.  
\- Не скажу. Видишь ли, тогда я нарушу условия сделки с капитаном. 

Джаред оглянулся на Митча, и тот широко улыбнулся:  
\- Ничего опасного на корабль не попадает, но если кто-нибудь тайком проносит контрабандой немного еды или музыки, я с радостью закрою на это глаза. Однако если во время обхода обнаружу, им придется оставить все на станции. 

Джаред отметил, что люди гордились тем, как обманывают капитана, но он знал, что тот прекрасно понимает, кто и что пронес на борт. Джаред подозревал: Митч в курсе про все заначки и, если они достаточно хорошо укрыты, не трогает их. Или о них докладывает его старший помощник Пеллегрино. Джаред не знал наверняка, но Марку дьявольски везло с раскрытием тайн, и на Джареда его улыбка действовала ничуть не меньше, чем на остальных.

\- Буду знать, когда полечу с вами в следующий раз, - с ухмылкой ответил Джаред.

На большом экране, который располагался за столом, открывались фотографии Брока и его девушки. Джаред сел и стал смотреть, краем глаза поглядывая за остальными. Громко играла приятная музыка, а команда развлекалась: люди обсуждали все на свете - спорт, научные исследования, кто лучше кадрит девушек.

Команда была молодой, но они провели вместе несколько лет, и Джаред ждал, что они постараются вовлечь его в компанию. И не разочаровался - вдруг оказалось, что все сидят вокруг него.

\- Ладно, Джаред, колись. Что сработало для тебя? Как Эклзу удалось тебя подцепить? - выговор у Коэн гладкий, как шелк. И улыбка такая же - мед, приправленный грехом, но Джаред только рассмеялся:  
\- Дженсен не из тех, кто использует приемчики для знакомства.

\- Да ладно?! Он не сказал: “Я хочу быть твоей производной и лечь по касательной к твоим кривым”?

Джаред захохотал вместе с остальными, потому что за первым вариантом последовал целый поток, и чем дальше, тем хуже. Ему пришлось положить этому конец, когда Абель и Кортез, перекричав остальных, на пару предложили, что Джаред, должно быть, пришелец, потому что у него мозги все время в космосе. 

\- Хватит! Не могу больше этого слышать! - смеялся он, и Коэн закрыла рот рукой Абелю, не дав продолжить игру. - Дженсен ничего мне не говорил, он просто появился у меня в спальне.

\- Вот это уже нахальство, - сказал Пеллегрино с другого конца стола. 

Капитан закатил глаза, но остальные просто таращились на Джареда, ожидая продолжения. Весь разговор был шуточным, и Джаред знал, что он единственный на корабле, кроме Митча, у кого есть отношения.  
\- Да нет, не нахальство. Он просто… У Дженсена дар телепортации. Он не собирался, но телепортировался ко мне в спальню. И больше с тех пор не уходил.  
Кортез улыбнулась ему, и он понял, что сам улыбается так же глупо, как раньше Келли, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он знал, что понял последнее сообщение Дженсена правильно: тот в своей собственной дурацкой манере признавался, что скучает и нуждался в нем. Джаред ответил в той же форме, уверенный, что его поймут: у них по-прежнему все хорошо.

\- Значит, вы помирились? - спросила Кортез.

\- Что? - он оглядел стол, увидел кивки и понимающие взгляды и задумался - неужели он для всех как открытая книга?

\- Ты… Мы и не знали, что ты несчастен, пока ты вдруг не засиял. Мы знали, что ты получил сообщение от Эклза, так что догадаться было несложно. 

\- Да, пожалуй, - улыбнулся Джаред. 

\- Мы тут не самые умные во вселенной, - подмигнул Абель, - но и у нас случаются моменты озарения.

\- И это явно не один из них, - вставил капитан, спасая Джареда от дальнейших расспросов.

\- Да ладно вам, кэп! Вы же нас любите.

\- У вас нет доказательств, - ухмыльнулся Митч. - Я вас взял только потому, что больше никто не соглашался работать с Лене.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Кэссиди, видела последние прогнозы?

Все обернулись, и Дженсен понял: они в курсе, о чем он говорит.

\- Дженсен? Чем я могу тебе помочь? - спросила Кэти с фальшивой улыбкой.

Обычно она ему нравилась, но сейчас Дженсен едва сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться даже не Алону, шедшую следом. Он сжал кулаки в бессильном гневе.  
\- Можешь сказать, что это значит, - он протянул последние рапорты по астероиду, который отслеживала команда Кэти, тому самому, что предположительно врежется в луну, на орбите которой располагалась станция-форпост и куда направлялся Джаред. Тому самому астероиду, чья скорость сейчас значительно превышала расчетную.

\- Дженсен…

Она больше ничего не сказала: они все знали, что он умеет читать не хуже их. Хейердал встал между ним и Кэти, явно готовый к спору, и озвучил то, что никто больше не хотел говорить.

\- Астероид безусловно развалится, когда подойдет ближе к луне. Отколовшиеся куски упадут на луну недалеко от станции и уничтожат ее. Судя по последним данным, он движется быстрее, чем мы думали. У шаттла будет только день или два, чтобы выбраться из опасной области, а иначе они попадут под обломки.

Хейердал словно провернул нож в ране. Дженсен почувствовал сильную руку на спине и понял, что перед ним стоит Алона и с тревогой на него смотрит. Он поднял взгляд - к ним подошел Себастьян - временами друг, а до знакомства с Джаредом и любовник. В глазах того застыл ужас.

\- Алона, - наконец получилось выдохнуть у Дженсена.

\- На шаттл уже отправили сообщение, чтобы возвращались, - мягко сказал Себастьян.

Работающим в космосе приходилось принимать суровую истину: иногда невозможно спасти людей, находящихся на твоем попечении. Дженсен обернулся и увидел в дверях Мишу. Администратор выглядел осунувшимся и мрачным, и Дженсен понял: решение отозвать корабль, приговорив тем самым девять человек со станции к смерти, принадлежало Мише. Он сам отправил сообщение с объяснениями на станцию и на корабль.

Дженсену хотелось ему посочувствовать, но все, что он ощущал - нарастающая паника из-за того, что Джаред не вернется. Не имело значения, что сказали о возвращении шаттла, Дженсен не мог избавиться от всепоглощающего страха, пока Джаред, как ему и положено, не окажется снова в его объятиях.

\- Дженсен, Джаред вернется, - еще раз заверила его Алона. Он не знал, кто из них больше удивился, когда он обнял ее и долго не мог отпустить.

* * *

\- Так, и что тут у нас? - спросил Пиледжи, когда все сели за стол.

Джаред нервничал даже больше остальных. Технического жаргона, которым все перекидывались последние пару часов, он не понимал, но чувствовал подспудное напряжение.

Пеллегрино потянулся в кресле, вытер усталые глаза.  
\- Мы столкнулись с каким-то космическим мусором. Удар пришелся на внешние резервуары. Благодаря отличной работе Келли снаружи, худшие повреждения мы залатали. Хорошая новость в том, что они локализованы и не представляют для нас проблемы.

\- А плохая?

\- Это были резервуары с кислородом. У нас есть воздух, чтобы добраться до места, но на обратный путь не хватит. Мы можем заправиться на станции, но…

\- Но нам только что сказали поворачивать обратно, - вставил Пиледжи. Он оглядел всех, и Джареда затошнило. О небеса, они влипли по полной.

\- Ладно, - этой маленькой паузы Пиледжи хватило, чтобы осознать новости и начать планировать дальнейшие действия. - Коэн, дотянем?

Она кивнула, и Джаред заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. По мере того как говорила Лорен, атмосфера в комнате постепенно разряжалась.

\- Если скорость - и наша, и астероида - не изменятся, мы успеем долететь до станции и убраться достаточно далеко, чтобы избежать повреждений, которые получит луна.

\- Тогда делаем все возможное, чтобы увеличить скорость. Если у вас есть предложения, сообщите мне. Кортез, используйте аварийную систему, чтобы передать информацию Вортексу. Посмотрим, так ли их прекрасные ретрансляторы хороши в деле, как хвастался Коллинз, когда заставил нас их размещать. Также хочу, чтобы вы связались со станцией-форпостом и сообщили, что именно нам понадобится. Скажите им, что люди должны оказаться на шаттле, как только мы откроем двери. Если они будут укладывать вещи дольше пяти минут, я собственными руками выкину их из шлюза. Понятно?

\- Да, сэр, - ответила Кортез.

\- Тогда вы все знаете. За дело. Если понадобится помощь, обращайтесь. Вы на корабле не одна, руки еще есть, а на кону слишком много жизней, чтобы профукать эту возможность.

Остальные дружно встали, отдавая честь капитану, но Джаред в оцепенении остался сидеть. Люди вставали и выходили, Абель подошел к нему сзади, легко сжал плечо.  
\- Мы справимся, вот увидишь. Бывало и хуже, но капитан приводил корабль в док.

Джаред знал, что это правда. Пиледжи, живая легенда, был капитаном дольше, чем Джаред жил на свете. И он не представлял, как Мише удалось заманить того на станцию. Сейчас он просто радовался этому факту.

Он почувствовал эмоции Джейка и глубоко вдохнул, позволяя уверенности молодого человека заполнить себя.

\- Хорошо.

\- Пошли. Хоть немного, но ты можешь помочь. Мы составим список необходимых для станции действий и проследим, чтобы Жен получила его как можно быстрее. Думаешь, капитан страшный? Это ты еще не видел Жен в работе!

Абель улыбался, но смотрел серьезно, и Джаред понял, что скоро познакомится с такими достоинствами команды Пиледжи, увидеть которые в действии не рассчитывал.

* * *

Следующие два дня прошли в напряженном ожидании: успеет ли шаттл добраться вовремя. У Джареда все время болела голова из-за постоянного давления на его эмоциональные щиты. Шаттл получал сообщения со станции, Мише через аварийную систему тоже пришло их послание, и в ответном он уведомил капитана о скорости работы ретрансляторов и о том, что на Вортексе получил их план. Митч показал ролики: Миша с экрана говорил, какие они отважные, что если кто-нибудь и может успешно выполнить задачу и вернуться домой - так это они. Он также дал им перечень инструкций от ученых, как уменьшить время полета. Список оказался длиннейшим - раньше на такой скорости не летал ни один шаттл. Закончив с инструкциями, Миша ухмыльнулся и добавил, что им очень помог факт, что у самого умного человека во вселенной был свой мотив увидеть их дома. Джаред понял скрытый смысл: Дженсен в порядке, но пока над Джаредом висит угроза, работает как безумный. Все улыбнулись ему смущенно, но Джаред был слишком занят, ограждаясь от их эмоций, чтобы заметить.

Пришло еще одно сообщение, Джаред надеялся было, что это Дженсен, воспользовавшись отношением к нему Миши, прислал что-нибудь еще, но письмо оказалось для капитана, и Джаред ушел к себе, чтобы попытаться выспаться, пока есть возможность.

* * *

Миша и Дженсен смотрели на мониторы.

\- Ты сделал все, что мог, - сказал Миша.

Дженсен, казалось, не услышал, и Миша задумался, не вызвать ли Алону на работу. Она ушла домой, чтобы сообщить новости мужу. Джефф страшно расстроился, услышав про станцию-форпост, но еще больше он переживал за друга и коллегу, подвергавшегося опасности на шаттле.

В течение двух недель новостей не было. Шаттл, однако, должен был причалить к станции в любой момент, и капитан Пиледжи не использовал аварийную связь без необходимости. У станции имелся собственный ретранслятор, более сильный, при отправлении сообщений через него задержка составляла несколько часов, а не дни и недели, как у корабельной системы связи.

Дженсен не двигался, и Миша ждал вместе с ним. Остальные тоже находились поблизости: доктор Ходж, подружившийся с Дженсеном в последние два месяца, сидел в углу, чтобы не путаться под ногами у работающих профессионалов.

Миша знал, что Алона скоро вернется, но хотел, чтобы она была здесь прямо сейчас. Она могла приблизить Джареда не больше, чем он сам, но она излучала неиссякающий оптимизм и постоянно вдохновляла их. Без нее в комнате становилось темнее и холоднее. Он решил спросить у Джеффа, всегда ли тот чувствует то же самое при ее уходе, но, глядя на Дженсена, был практически уверен, что знает ответ. Миша понятия не имел, что связь творит с парой, но видел, как изменился Дженсен - и не только в лучшую сторону.

Миша знал, что им надо вернуть Джареда, или они потеряют и Дженсена тоже. Тот не убьет себя и не ринется навстречу опасности, как сделали бы некоторые, потеряв любимых. Нет, Дженсен однажды полностью уйдет в компьютеры и просто больше не вернется обратно.

\- Знаю, - в конце концов сипло ответил Дженсен. - Я только не знаю, хватит ли этого.

Миша сжал ему плечо и набрал воздуха в грудь:  
\- Хватит, - сказал он и снова посмотрел в ожидании на экран. - Должно хватить.

* * *

Происходящее больше всего напоминало полнейший хаос, но теперь Джаред знал, что все совсем не так. Не важно, что теперь вокруг было больше народу - каждый знал, куда ему идти и что делать. К экипажу шаттла присоединилась команда со станции. Начальник станции, Джим Бивер, с мрачным видом встретил их в шлюзе. Сопровождавший его подросток - приемный сын Колин - тоже был недоволен, но оба, храбро улыбаясь, представляли каждого члена команды, пока те с вещами переходили в шаттл.

От команды станции исходило напряжение, но в нем чувствовалась готовность к работе, а не опустошение, к которому привык Джаред. Во всех действиях ощущалась решительность и целеустремленность. Пока одни укладывали сумки, другие присоединились к экипажу шаттла, чтобы заняться наполнением воздушных резервуаров. Операция займет несколько часов, так что после ее начала они смогут передохнуть и сразу после окончания стартуют.

Сам по себе процесс был достаточно простым, так что команда вернулась на шаттл, только несколько человек остались наблюдать, как идет дело. По мере того как резервуары заполнялись и до отлета оставалось все меньше времени, все постепенно расслаблялись, но вновь прибывшие работники посматривали на затворы-ставни станционного люка и, кажется, волновались все больше.

Эмоциональные резервы Джареда почти истощились, его начало подташнивать от шедшей от людей тревоги, и ему пришлось сбежать. Узнав дорогу у сына Бивера, он прошел вглубь станции, туда, где тихо разговаривали Джим, Митч, Марк и Роб - первый помощник Джима. Они встретили его испуганными взглядами, и он понял: что бы тут ни происходило, они не хотели, чтоб он об этом знал.

Но Митч не из тех, кто врет, и Джаред, расправив плечи, обратился к нему:  
\- Что происходит?

Остальные посмотрели на Марка, а тот переглянулся с Джимом, который наконец и заговорил.

\- Видел затворы, когда шел сюда? - спросил Джим. Джаред кивнул, и Джим с силой выдохнул. - Они предназначены для защиты станции, на случай если что-то оторвется от корпуса.

Такие затворы-ставни стали обычными с тех пор, как в самом начале программы из-за череды сильных бурь погибли все люди на двух станциях. У кораблей в доках снесло все внешнее оборудование, оно проломило переборки, на станциях возникла утечка, которую не получилось устранить вовремя.

\- Да, я знаю о них.

\- Их надо закрывать с обеих сторон. Кто-то изнутри корабля запирает люк. И кому-то надо закрыть проход с этой стороны. В большинстве случаев корабль не получил бы значительных повреждений из-за того, что сорвал затвор - потому-то и встала эта проблема - но…

\- Но?

Джим провел пальцами по бороде, как расческой, но Митч подхватил:  
\- Но шаттл уже поврежден, и хотя наши поломки не настолько опасны, чтобы причинять беспокойство, мы не знаем, что произойдет, если мы сломаем затвор с другой стороны.

Все замолчали, и Джаред понял суть обсуждения:  
\- Кому-то придется остаться.

Митч кивнул, и Джим указал на их кружок:  
\- Одному из нас. Никого из команды я не оставлю.

\- Но и не ты, - немедленно вмешался Митч. - Колин уже один раз потерял семью. Ты вместе с сыном улетаешь на шаттле.

\- Митч…

\- Я согласен с Джимом, - сказал Роб. - Это сделаю я.

Вот-вот могла разгореться ссора, Джаред видел, что каждый был готов пожертвовать собой. Митч остановил перебранку:  
\- Мы будем тянуть жребий. Это будет честно. Сюда нас загнала судьба, и она же решит, кому остаться.

Роб сбегал на камбуз и принес соломинки, одну из них Митч укоротил. Поняв, что его не собираются включать в тянущих жребий, Джаред заставил Митча добавить еще одну соломинку. Как бы Джареду ни хотелось вернуться к Дженсену, он не мог позволить кому-то умереть вместо себя. Митч протянул соломинки, и каждый вытянул одну. Роб был первым, за ним Джим, потом Джаред и Марк. Митч опустил руку, когда осталась последняя. Он спрятал обе руки за спину, и Джаред не знал, что сказать, когда тот снова поднял кулак с зажатой в нем короткой соломинкой.

\- У нас есть час на подготовку. Идем.

Джаред последовал за Митчем, и начались хлопоты. Джаред знал, что капитан предпочел бы, чтобы он ушел на корабль, но Джаред сказал, что ему надо быть рядом на случай, если он понадобится Митчу перед концом. Он видел, как Роб показывает тому, как закрыть затвор изнутри стации, а Джим - как отстыковать корабль из дока и связаться с Вортексом.

Станция могла похвастаться передатчиком новой, улучшенной конструкции. Ее автором был Дженсен. Джаред почувствовал гордость за его работу, но не мог позволить себе отвлекаться и терять время. Сигнал нового ретранслятора доходил до Вортекса всего за несколько часов, а само устройство не сгорало, как аварийные передатчики. Оно напрямую связывалось с цепочкой других ретрансляторов, установленных всего лишь год назад. Эта система требовала стационарного положения, так что ее нельзя было использовать на шаттле, но Джим сказал, что так они смогут сообщить Вортексу о том, что корабль со станции улетел, и просчитать с максимальной точностью вероятность для шаттла выбраться из опасной зоны.

Сидеть там было тяжело, поэтому, пока они ждали заполнения резервуара, Джаред вернулся к команде. Он познакомился с каждым из новых членов, посмеялся с Колином, перемигнулся с Джулией о том, как мальчик восхищен Ники. Джаред убедился, что экипаж шаттла тоже в порядке: с каждым обменялся парой слов, пусть это были всего лишь слова о том, как с ними классно летать.

Время пришло, и Джаред глубоко вздохнул. Он стоял вместе с другими и опустил взгляд, когда Марк и Митч попрощались. Он знал, что должен был сделать, но боялся, что остальные прочтут его намерение по глазам. Хотелось, чтоб все обернулось по-другому. Дженсен не поймет, но он знает его, Джареда, сущность.

Марк выскользнул через люк, и Джаред остался вдвоем с Митчем.

\- Митч, почему? - Тот знал, о чем его спрашивают, и слегка улыбнулся. - Короткая соломинка все время была у тебя в другой руке. Ты позаботился о том, чтобы никто не увидел длинную, пока ты за спиной не подменишь ее на короткую.

\- Я не мог позволить сделать это Джиму, но с кораблем погибает капитан.

Джаред кивнул:  
\- Да, это я понимаю.

\- Дженсен прислал мне сообщение, - сказал Митч, и Джаред вздрогнул. - Сказал, что я должен вернуть тебя домой, потому что мир не должен оставаться без его гения, а он не может проявлять гениальность без тебя.

\- Митч…

\- Я остаюсь не поэтому, но подумал - тебе нужно знать. Что бы между вами ни произошло - он тебя любит.

\- Да, я знаю, - улыбнулся Джаред, - просто…

И тут он ударил телекинезом, захватывая Митча врасплох - тот пытался защититься от ментального импульса. Капитан споткнулся о порожек шлюза и упал обратно в проход. Он попытался поползти вперед, но Джаред удержал его своим даром.  
\- Просто скажи ему, что я его люблю. Чтобы вернуться домой, экипажу нужен капитан, а не я. Я в этом полете теперь балласт, а вам на шаттле нужны работники.

Он задраил люк и смотрел, как Митч кричит с той стороны. Джаред отвернулся. Еще несколько минут стук продолжался, а потом на станции воцарилась жуткая тишина. Кортез связалась с ним по радио и попросила разрешения на взлет, и Джаред отстыковал шаттл, наблюдая в окошко шлюза, как отодвигается корабль.

Джаред неспешно вернулся на главный научный пост, где располагался передатчик, и когда шаттл отошел на достаточное расстояние, запустил вычисления, которые скажут, где находится астероид и успеет ли шаттл избежать падения.

Когда в ответе получилось девяносто три процента за положительный исход, на сердце стало чуть легче. Джаред глубоко вздохнул несколько раз, готовясь к тому, что предстояло сделать дальше.

Он открыл видеосвязь и начал запись.  
\- Космическая станция Вортекс, говорит Джаред Падалеки с семьдесят второй станции-форпоста. Шаттл улетел вместе со всеми девятью членами команды станции и семью членами экипажа. Я решил остаться, чтобы закрыть затвор шлюза и обеспечить шаттлу безопасный отлет. Компьютер насчитал вероятность в девяносто три процента, что шаттл успеет вылететь за пределы зоны взрыва от падения астероида.

Джаред замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. А придется - это была его последняя возможность.  
\- Миша, я знаю, ты увидишь это первым. Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел Дженсена. Нужно, - тут его голос сорвался, и он замолчал, чтобы успокоиться.

Потом он начал говорить - для Дженсена.

* * *

На станции было тихо, пусто на экранах вокруг. Алона находилась в центре бури, ощущая исходящую от Дженсена энергию, в его глазах мерцали зеленым компьютерные изображения. Миша показал им первую часть сообщения, и теперь Дженсен стоял посреди зала, похоже, не понимая, что смотрит на сообщение Джареда на маленьком мониторе, что вырубил все компьютеры лаборатории.

Вдруг Джаред появился на всех экранах: он тяжело вздохнул, по его лицу текли слезы. Алона подошла к Дженсену, прижалась сбоку. Тот не осознавал ее присутствия.

“Дженсен, мне очень жаль. Я не смогу вернуться домой”.

У Дженсена подломились колени, но Алдис тоже понял, что происходит, метнулся к нему с другой стороны, поддержал.

“Кому-то надо было остаться, и это должен быть я. Джен, я не мог позволить умереть кому-нибудь другому, если я мог это предотвратить. Я… Я не хочу умирать, но я просто не мог. Прости, что тебе придется разбираться с последствиями, но я знаю, что ты справишься. Джен, ты сильный, у тебя есть друзья - они помогут, если ты им позволишь. Я… Очень жаль, что мне не довелось помириться с тобой лично и что я не увижу, как у твоих собак появятся щенки”, - и смеясь, и плача, сказал Джаред.

“Я люблю тебя, Дженсен. Прости, что больше не смогу сказать тебе это лично. Малыш, держись. Ты справишься и найдешь кого-нибудь, кто будет о тебе заботиться, потому что Алоне скоро самой понадобится помощь”.

Алона почувствовала беззвучное рыдание Дженсена и уронила голову ему на плечо, не в силах взглянуть на экран, где друг прощался с любимым.

“Прощай, Дженсен. Будь тем, кем тебе предназначено быть, и знай, что последние два года все мои мысли были о тебе. Я люблю тебя”.


	5. Chapter 5

Видеоролик остановился на кадре с заплаканным, но улыбающимся Джаредом. У Алоны разрывалось сердце, но это было ничто в сравнении с тем, что должен был чувствовать Дженсен. Он стоял абсолютно неподвижно, и она дернула его за руку, позвала надтреснуто:  
\- Дженсен…

Алдис повторил за ней - с тем же результатом. 

Миша хотел было подойти к ним, но тут Дженсен выпрямился, отстраняясь от обоих.

Дженсен посмотрел на Алону умоляюще, но губы были плотно сжаты.

\- Нет. Нет, есть другой способ.

\- Дженсен, - Миша коснулся его руки, и Дженсен отступил, на этот раз достаточно далеко, так чтобы никто не мог до него дотронуться.

\- Так не пойдет. Ты сказал, он вернется. Он сказал, что вернется, и будь я проклят, но так и будет.

У Алоны задрожала нижняя губа - она пыталась не расплакаться.

\- Дженсен, мы больше ничего не можем сделать. У нас нет шаттла, который мог бы долететь к нему.

Он посмотрел на нее диким взглядом:  
\- Тогда к нему отправлюсь я.

\- Что?

\- Я верну его. Телепортируюсь к нему.

\- Дженсен, - она все-таки не смогла удержать слез, но продолжила: - Никто не может телепортироваться на такое расстояние. Даже сообщения идут несколько часов, а мы ведь используем улучшенные ретрансляторы.

Дженсен секунду смотрел на нее с открытым ртом, а потом бросился к своим компьютерам. Алона побежала следом, зная, что Миша, Алдис и все остальные тоже следуют за ними.

\- Дженсен, что ты делаешь?

\- Ретранслятор. Не обязательно перемещаться к нему одним махом. Я могу прыгнуть по другим кораблям и станциям. - Алона раньше никогда не видела, чтоб его глаза светились настолько ярко. 

\- Дженсен?

\- Главное - определить последовательность прыжков.

\- Дженсен, это невозможно, - тихо сказал Миша. 

Миша словно постарел, но ослепленный гневом Дженсен этого не замечал. Он вызверился на Мишу, впечатав его спиной в корпуса компьютеров.  
\- Ты отправил его туда! Так что теперь не смей говорить мне, что я не могу его спасти!

\- Тебе не хватит времени. И силы. Ты себя истощишь. Ты даже до середины не доберешься, как тебе понадобится отдых. 

\- Генераторы, - сказал Алдис за их спинами. Дженсен сейчас же отпустил Мишу и повернулся к нему. - Дженсен, можно использовать генераторы. 

Дженсен улыбнулся и вернулся к работе. 

\- Алдис? - спросил Миша.

Алона тоже хотела услышать, что тот ответит, но подошла к Дженсену, дотронулась до его руки, поддерживая, давая ему понять, что находится рядом.

\- Когда я проводил исследование паттернов сна Дженсена, я понял, что он спит не так, как мы, потому что его тело берет энергию напрямую из компьютеров. Когда он устает, он просто подключается и пополняет батарейки. По идее, то же самое он сможет сделать с генераторами на кораблях. Ему придется ограничить свои прыжки по кораблям, где есть запасные генераторы, но теоретически это возможно.

Алона прикрыла глаза, потом посмотрела на Дженсена, но обратилась с вопросом к Алдису:  
\- А если он слишком устанет и промахнется? Мы его потеряем.

\- Алона, - голос у Алдиса звучал подавленно; Алона увидел, что он смотрит на Дженсена. - Мы его уже потеряли. Единственный способ его вернуть - это спасти Джареда. 

Она посмотрела на Мишу и в его глазах увидела ту же мысль. Она всхлипнула, сглатывая еще слезы.  
\- Хорошо, - и повторила более четко: - Хорошо. Дженсен, что тебе понадобится?

\- Перечень кораблей и разведывательных станций c твоего терминала. Свяжись с ними и сообщи обо мне.

Она не хотела бросать Дженсена, но когда возражала, что за списком можно отправить кого-нибудь другого, почувствовала зов - в комнату вошел ее муж. Он выглядел таким же убитым, как и все они, и она поняла - Дженсен, должно быть, запустил сообщение Джареда на всех экранах станции. Она подбежала к Джеффу, обняла его:  
\- Он отправляется за Джаредом. Помоги ему. 

Джефф ахнул, но она уже бежала к своему терминалу, надеясь, что все получится, и зная - муж сделает все возможное, чтобы ее друг продержался следующий час. 

* * *

Мозг Дженсена работал, не переставая, и он, как никогда раньше, был рад своим уникальным способностям и тому, как упорно Джаред заставлял его практиковаться в телепортации. Сердце раскололось на мелкие осколки, но Дженсен отказывался бросить Джареда. В прошлом он допускал ошибки, но сейчас он все исправит. Он спасет Джареда или умрет в процессе. Оба варианта его устраивали: если он провалится, то, по крайней мере, не придется узнать, на что похожа жизнь без Джареда. 

Алона связалась с кораблями из списка и поставила их в известность о том, что он собирается сделать. Они согласились - а тех, кто возражал, Алона и Миша упрашивали, подкупали и угрожали, пока не получали положительный ответ, - и Дженсен был готов. Оставалось еще последнее дело.

Открылась видеопрограмма, и Дженсен выпрямился. Он умылся, чтобы выглядеть прилично, на случай если это был последний раз, когда Джаред его увидит. Улыбнулся и включил запись. 

\- Джаред, я иду.

* * *

У капитана Уэзерли были настолько широкие воззрения, насколько можно получить, работая многие годы с Мишей Коллинзом. Он почитал за честь вставать в док на станции Вортекс, их долгая дружба с Мишей основывалась на интересе к старым фильмам. 

Когда ему сообщили о текущей нештатной ситуации, он был заинтригован. Его ученые все говорили о Дженсене Эклзе не иначе как со смешанным восторгом и страхом, а Джареда Падалеки Майкл встречал раньше. Если он как-то мог помочь в его спасении, то обязательно собирался поучаствовать.

Но просьбе он сильно удивился - и еще больше, когда Дженсен Эклз возник посреди рубки из ниоткуда. Мужчина покачнулся, и Майкл поддержал его, пока тот не упал. 

\- Спасибо. Генераторы готовы? - спросил тот.

Майкла удивила неприкрытая нужда в глазах Эклза, и он кивнул. Эклз закрыл глаза, и вдруг освещение корабля притухло. Несколько минут лампы мигали, потом подключился запасной генератор, и тут Эклз посмотрел на Майкла.

\- Вам нужны точные координаты корабля, “Сиэтла”? - спросил Майкл.

Эклз кивнул, и Майкл крикнул своему старшему помощнику:  
\- Альба! Расчет есть?

\- Сэр, - она вручила ему распечатку с точными координатами, актуальными на момент снятия данных.

\- Удачи, Эклз.

\- Спасибо. - И в ту же секунду тот пропал. 

\- Сэр, что это за хрень тут только что случилась? 

\- Мы присутствовали или при том, как творится история, или при самоубийстве в попытке спасти человека. 

\- Майкл? - в вопросе слышалась тревога, и Майкл чувствовал то же. Он знал, что выражение глаз Эклза его еще долго будет его преследовать.  
\- Свяжись с Вортексом и скажи им, что он проследовал дальше.

* * *

Джаред уставился на экран, завороженный взглядом любимого. Дженсен хорошо умел отгораживаться от людей, но в этом сообщении он открылся полностью. Джаред никогда не видел Дженсена в таком отчаянии и ужаснулся тому, что тот собирался сделать. Джаред сразу же послал ответное сообщение, требуя, чтобы ему рассказали, что происходит, но не был уверен, что успеет получить ответ. Оставалось только надеяться, что Миша, Алона и Джефф смогут удержать Дженсена и не дать совершить какую-нибудь глупость.

И все-таки Дженсен был так красив. Джаред провел пальцем по его губам на экране, жалея, что не может поцеловать их на прощанье.

* * *

Дженсен упал на колени и не смог удержаться - его вырвало на пол. Это был его седьмой прыжок, и первое перемещение не на корабль. Он прыгнул на горнодобывающую станцию, к металлу пристала грязь - он слишком хорошо помнил, как это бывает. Дженсен некоторое время прожил на станции, когда хотел разобраться в проблемах горняков. Он участвовал в многопрофильной команде, чьей целью было улучшить условия на объекте. Избавиться от грязи не было никакой возможности. 

\- Дженсен Эклз, - голос звучал не слишком радостно, но Дженсен и сам не слишком-то радовался. Они с Керром Смитом были давними соперниками, но Смит находился там, куда стремился Дженсен, так что он встряхнулся и посмотрел на управляющего станцией-рудником.

\- Смит.

Дженсен попытался встать на ноги - на это ушло больше времени, чем ему бы хотелось.  
В руку вложили бутылку с водой, и Джейми поддержала его сбоку.  
\- Доктор Ходж сказал, что вам это нужно. 

Дженсен постарался улыбнуться ей, но у него не было сил. Он попытался запрокинуть бутылку и попить, но голова закружилась, и он почти отключился, на этот раз подхватил и помог ему выпрямиться Керр.

\- Звезды, Дженсен, какого черта ты творишь?

\- Я не могу, - Дженсен покачал головой. Он глотнул воды и понял, как хочет пить; не отрываясь, выпил все, и ему дали еще. 

Он посмотрел на Керра снова и перевел дыхание.  
\- Я не могу потерять его. Мне нужны ваши генераторы. 

Дженсен не знал, что отражалось у него во взгляде, но Керр на секунду изумлено вытаращился, а потом крикнул:  
\- Включить генераторы!

Дженсен кивнул, встал и подключился к компьютеру. В первый раз в жизни его затошнило от работы с техникой, но он проигнорировал это ощущение. Он почти добрался. Еще один корабль, и он снова будет в объятиях Джареда.

* * *

Джаред ходил туда-сюда. Он связался с шаттлом и поговорил с Митчем, но тот тоже ничего не знал о том, что делает Дженсен. Не то чтобы Джаред ожидал от него информации, но было здорово попрощаться с капитаном как следует. Митч все еще был в ярости, но воспринял произошедшее лучше, чем Джаред думал. 

Теперь оставалось только ждать, и это было тяжелее всего. Хотелось знать, что делает Дженсен и переживет ли тот его гибель, но предсказать это было невозможно. Он знал, что Алона и Джефф приложат все усилия, но все зависит от Дженсена, а тот упрям. Как он решит - жить или умереть с Джаредом - так и будет.

За спиной в проходе раздался громкий удар, и Джаред удивленно обернулся. До появления астероида еще оставалось время, но в станцию могло врезаться что-то другое. 

Он завернул за угол и замер, не в силах осознать, что видит. 

\- Джаред?

\- Дженсен? - глаза наполнились слезами, и он упал на колени, обнял Дженсена - тот лежал на полу, сжимая голову.  
\- Джаред? Джаред? Я добрался?

\- Дженсен, что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты?.. 

Дженсен прервал его: выпрямившись, прижался губами к его губам. Поцелуй был жестким, глубоким, со вкусом слез, на которые оба не обращали внимания. 

\- Не может быть, - прошептал Джаред в губы Дженсену, - тебя здесь не должно быть.

\- Я пришел забрать тебя домой, - дрожащим голосом сказал Дженсен.

\- Джен, но как? - Джаред был уверен, что надежды выбраться нет, но Дженсен был тут, и если кто-то и сможет помочь, то именно он. 

\- Включи генераторы.

\- Что?

\- Пожалуйста, помоги встать и дойти до генераторов. Если не сделаю это сейчас, боюсь, я не смогу. Пожалуйста, доверься мне.

Как бы Джареду ни хотелось задать вопрос, он не стал. Подняв, он повел Дженсена - тот едва стоял на ногах. Кое-как они добрались до главного зала. Джаред, обняв Дженсена за пояс и под мышки, удерживал его в вертикальном положении.

Заработали генераторы, и Дженсен облизнул губы.  
\- Можешь получить координаты шаттла?

Не отвечая, Джаред нашел данные, которые просил Дженсен, и показал ему. 

\- Держись за меня крепче! У меня осталось мало сил, так что тебе придется быть моими руками, понятно?

\- Дженсен?

\- Джаред! Это важно! У меня в жизни не будет просьбы к тебе важнее! Просто, блин, держи меня и ни за что не отпускай!

\- Хорошо, я буду держать.

Джаред чувствовал, как Дженсен изнурен, чувствовал его абсолютное отчаяние, слишком большое, чтобы его мог передать взгляд. Он сглотнул слезы и уткнулся лбом в шею Дженсена, втянул его запах. Прошептал:  
\- Я люблю тебя.

Джаред ощутил рыдание Дженсена и его глубокий вдох - тот взял себя в руки.

\- Джаред, я тоже тебя люблю. Я не смогу без тебя жить, так что лучше оставайся со мной, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - прошептал Джаред.

Вокруг них загудели генераторы, и Джаред почувствовал, как Дженсен вздрогнул всем телом. Словно тот испытал прилив адреналина, только это было сильнее, Джаред затруднился описать ощущение. Когда верхнее освещение отключилось, Дженсен обеими руками ухватил его за пояс, и Джаред крепко прижался к нему.

Без предупреждения мир провернулся вокруг. Все чувства поглотило головокружение, все вокруг сместилось куда-то. Кромешная тьма превратилась в яркие огни. Мертвая тишина, к которой Джаред привык на станции, внезапно наполнилась громкими голосами. Он держался за Дженсена, не в силах охватить разумом произошедшее, и вдруг почувствовал, как к его губам прижимаются чужие.

На минуту он позволил себе потеряться в этом ощущении, но потом Дженсен отодвинулся и посмотрел на него.

\- Я же говорил, что могу это сделать, - сказал Дженсен, и тут его глаза закатились и он потерял сознание. 

\- Дженсен!

\- Джаред! - чьи-то руки потянули его прочь, но Джаред был сбит с толку и не мог понять, что от него хотят; его прижали спиной к стене. Кто-то пытался удержать его, и он потянулся и руками, и сознанием через всю комнату.

Его горло прижала чья-то рука, и, прищурившись, он посмотрел на незнакомца, не дающего ему подойти к Дженсену.

\- Джаред! Черт, мы пытаемся ему помочь!

Джаред перестал сопротивляться, наконец-то осознав, что именно видит. Перед ним стоял Митч Пиледжи. Они вернулись на шаттл, Дженсен лежит без сознания на полу, а Абель его осматривает.

\- Митч, что случилось?

Митч улыбнулся:  
\- Сукин сын сумел это сделать! - и посмотрел снова на Абеля: - Абель?

\- Жизненные показатели снижены, но стабильны. Давайте отнесем его в каюту Джареда. Я займусь им там, уверен, нам всем будет лучше, если мы не станем свидетелями еще одной сцены.

\- Митч? - снова позвал Джаред - мозг все еще отказывался работать.

\- Иди за Джейком, я тебе расскажу. - Джаред так и сделал, но Митч остановился и хлопнул Джима Бивера по спине: - Не хочешь отправить домой хорошую новость?

\- Обязательно. Джаред, хорошо, что ты снова с нами, - тихо сказал Джим, возвращаясь в рубку.

Джаред пошел за Джейком, Келли поплелся сзади, чтобы убедиться, что с Джаредом все хорошо. 

У Абеля ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы еще раз осмотреть Дженсена, затем он прошептал что-то Келли. Тот выбежал из каюты и через несколько минут вернулся с необходимыми лекарствами, а потом ушел.

Секундой позже вошел Митч с бутылкой спиртного. Он сел на скамью, и Джаред последовал его примеру. Закончив, Абель им улыбнулся.

\- У него истощение и обезвоживание. Посмотрим, получится ли влить в него достаточно воды, когда он очнется. Если нет, я поставлю капельницу, но думаю, для поправки ему нужно только хорошенько отдохнуть и немного заботы.

Пиледжи поблагодарил его, и Джейк ушел. 

Митч встал, достал два стакана, вернулся к скамье и наполнил оба. Они с Джаредом чокнулись и выпили.

\- Несколько часов назад мы по аварийной связи получили сообщение, что Дженсен пытается тебя спасти. Очевидно, он подпитывал свою силу энергией генераторов. Чтобы добраться до тебя, он прыгал с кораблей на станцию и снова на корабли. Три часа телепортации с остановками только на то, чтобы зарядиться энергией. Ну и парень у тебя, Джаред.

Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена и закрыл глаза, раздумывая обо всем, что могло пойти не так. Но упрямый сукин сын добился своего.  
\- Да, он такой. 

Митч допил стакан и поднялся.  
\- Жду не дождусь, чтобы познакомиться с ним. Когда он проснется, дай знать Абелю, а потом сообщи нам, когда он будет готов встретиться с экипажем. Они умирают от желания увидеть человека, сумевшего телепортироваться через весь известный нам участок космоса, чтобы спасти тебя.

Джаред кивнул, не в силах говорить. Когда капитан ушел, он подошел к Дженсену, стянул с него одежду, разделся сам и заполз под одеяло.

Он втянул запах, присущий только Дженсену и, едва закрыв глаза, уснул.

* * *

Дженсен спал три дня, и все это время Джаред не оставлял его, за исключением перерывов на медицинские процедуры. Абель подключил Дженсена к капельнице на следующее утро и продолжил следить за ним, но показатели были хорошие, хоть и немного ниже нормы, и Джареду было сказано, что надо дать Дженсену отдохнуть. Жен посчитала количество энергии, которое Дженсен затратил на то, чтобы добраться до станции-форпоста, и это не укладывалось у Джареда в голове.

Сколько бы его ни уверяли, что с Дженсеном все в порядке, Джаред, лежа рядом с ним, не мог избавиться от тревоги. Он попытался дотянуться до эмоций Дженсена, но ничего не ощутил. Даже в коме люди выдают эмоциональный ответ на происходящее вокруг, хоть по-другому никак не реагируют. Сейчас не было вызывающей головокружение работы всегда активного мозга. Джаред словно остался один, и он ненавидел это чувство.

\- Джен, давай, - прошептал он на ухо Дженсену, - просыпайся. Ты меня сюда доставил, ты должен очнуться, чтобы я представил тебя команде. Они готовы начать праздновать, как только ты покажешься, и я не позволю тебе пропустить вечеринку. Ребята знают толк в веселье. 

Он не сказал ничего нового с тех пор, как проснулся и обнаружил, что Дженсен еще не очнулся. Не было никаких признаков, что тот его узнает или что приходит в себя. Джаред наклонился и нежно поцеловал Дженсена, опустил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Все в порядке. Делай, что тебе требуется в своем виртуальном мире, а потом возвращайся. Тебе, наверное, понадобится воображаемый дом побольше. После того, как ты примчался и спас меня, весь экипаж готов бросить работу и жениться на тебе.

Джаред вздохнул, чувствуя, как веки внезапно потяжелели, хотя он проснулся всего несколько часов назад.  
\- Я больше никогда не смогу тебя переспорить. Не смогу жаловаться на то, что ты не выносишь мусор или пропускаешь свидание. Ты просто скажешь: “Джаред, помнишь тот раз, когда ты совершил глупость - отправился на задание, а я телепортировался к тебе через всю галактику, чтобы спасти?” - и я стану шелковым.

Когда он заснул, ему показалось, что от Дженсена исходит легкое самодовольство, но сон был слишком глубок, и он не понял, реально ли это ощущение или это только его собственное воображение.

* * *

Когда Джаред проснулся в следующий раз, на него смотрели зеленые глаза. Не успел он заговорить, как Дженсен улегся на него, сладко прижался губами ко рту. Тянуло заорать, завизжать или заплакать, но Джареда укутали эмоции Дженсена - чистая любовь, тепло и глубоко укоренившаяся необходимость быть рядом. И Джаред был более чем счастлив послушаться, он не собирался спускать с Дженсена глаз.

Он напрягся и сел, спихнув Дженсена так, что тот перевернулся на спину, и уставился на него.  
\- И чем ты только думал? - тихо спросил Джаред.  
За последние несколько дней ему порассказали, какой опасности подверг себя Дженсен. Тот мог переутомиться и перепутать место. Мог не рассчитать - не очень вероятный исход, с улыбкой добавила Жен - и прыгнуть в открытый космос. Мог затеряться в генераторах или забрать слишком много энергии. Мог опоздать и явиться только для того, чтобы умереть вместе с Джаредом. Джаред не мог жить с этой мыслью, но, посмотрев Дженсену в глаза, понял, что тот думает о том же самом. И даже больше - он понял, что Дженсен думал об этом с тех пор, как Джаред объявил о своей командировке. 

\- Ты обещал вернуться домой, - Дженсен говорил так же тихо, как и Джаред, почти шепотом, с легчайшим оттенком обвинения, но Джаред просто наклонился и снова его поцеловал.

\- Теперь я дома, - сказал он, а Дженсен обхватил его за шею и удержал, и так они и сидели, прижавшись лбами. 

\- Джаред, без тебя я не могу думать. 

Джаред снова ощутил волну любви, оглушающей силы чувства, исходящие от Дженсена. Когда-то ему хотелось отодвинуть все это, он боялся затеряться в эмоциях других людей, но сейчас сам факт движения мыслей Дженсена успокаивал, и Джаред позволил себе раствориться в них. 

\- Сейчас тебе не надо думать, - ответил Джаред, и они снова соединились в поцелуе. Он не мог получить желаемого, того, в чем нуждались они оба, ведь Дженсен еще не поправился, и потому Джаред лежал, прижавшись к любимому, словно успокаивая их обоих.

Почувствовав, что Дженсен начинает уставать, Джаред отодвинулся и позвал Абеля. Его задачей было вернуть Дженсену здоровье, и он не собирался позволить заговаривать себе зубы, какими бы непристойными ни были обещания.

* * *

Через два дня постельного режима Джаред был готов просить Джейка накачать пациента успокоительным. Старший помощник уже два раза приходил с просьбой, чтобы Дженсен прекратил вносить изменения в бортовые компьютеры, потому что это мешало взаимодействию с другими программами. Дженсен предложил переписать и их тоже, но ему все еще предписывалось отдыхать, так что Абель наложил вето на эту затею до того, как они договорились. Джаред не сомневался, что к их возвращению на Вортекс корабль вместе со всем его программным обеспечением будет проапгрейжен до стандартов Дженсена.

Дженсен отнесся к Марку с настороженностью и расслабился только после того, как тот заверил его, что он не капитан. Они хорошо поладили, и когда Марк ушел, Джаред поговорил с Дженсеном о людях, с которыми тот познакомился за время их путешествия. Дженсен рассказал о станции и об эксперименте с доком Ходжем, о том, как тот подсказал про возможность откачивать энергию у компьютеров.

И все же вечером третьего дня, когда Абель дал Дженсену разрешение покидать комнату, Джаред с радостью ему помог выйти. Физически тот был еще слаб, так что Джаред держался рядом, готовый подхватить, если закружится голова или подведут ноги. 

Когда они вошли в кают-компанию, Джаред удивился: их ждал весь экипаж шаттла и станции. Зал украсили транспарантами, а Абель и Келли улыбались как безумные. 

\- Вы всегда так празднуете ужин? - поинтересовался Дженсен в пространство. Комната взорвалась смехом, все задвигались, Джареда и Дженсена повели к столу. На свет, похоже, извлекли всю контрабанду, оставшуюся после импровизированной помолвки Келли. Еда была вкусная, вокруг передавали напитки - не наливали только дежурным. Дженсен по большей части ел и слушал, как перешучиваются окружающие. Когда все закончили, в кают-компанию вошел капитан, и с его появлением воцарилась тишина.

\- Мистер Эклз, большая честь принимать вас на борту, - сказал Митч и протянул Дженсену руку.

Дженсен встал и обошел стол, но что-то в его эмоциях было не так. Была его непоколебимая, ослепляющая любовь к Джареду, но тут пряталось что-то еще, что-то трудноуловимое, не поддающееся расшифровке.

\- Дженсен?

Под звук своего имени Дженсен размахнулся и ударил капитана. Митч принял удар, и все повскакивали и бросились между ними, но Дженсен больше не пытался напасть, а капитан не отошел в сторону.

\- Ну-ка, прочь! - крикнул Марк Келли и Абелю, которые удерживали Дженсена за руки. Лене и Бивер смотрели на капитана, но тот кивнул Дженсену, а Джаред понятия не имел, что означают эмоции его бойфренда.

Снова повисла тишина, Джаред протолкался к Дженсену, положил ладонь на поясницу, и тот длинно выдохнул.  
\- Дженсен?

\- Вы обещали беречь его.

Митч еще раз кивнул.  
\- Прошу прощения. Я пытался. Для психолога он несколько авантюрен. И очень коварен.

Джаред выдохнул - от Дженсена исходило горделивое согласие.  
\- Да, он такой, - тот протянул руку капитану, и к удивлению Джареда, Митч с улыбкой ее пожал.

\- Я чертовски рад, что вы смогли придумать, как его спасти. 

Дженсен оглянулся на Джареда, и от его улыбки захватило дух.  
\- У меня не было выбора. Я не мог позволить ему уйти без меня. Или вернуться домой, или пропасть вместе - иначе никак. 

Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Джаред притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал. Проигнорировав восторженные возгласы молодежи и веселое изумление старших членов команды, все свое внимание он отдал Дженсену. Неизвестно, как долго они оставались в таком положении, но в конце концов Абель вытолкал их из кают-компании по направлению к их собственной каюте.

\- Валите-ка отсюда, пока не устроили нам еще одну сцену!

Джаред был более чем счастлив заполучить Дженсена обратно, хоть тот еще не набрался сил. Да, первые дни были тяжелыми, но теперь, когда Дженсену дали зеленый свет, у Джареда было множество идей, как провести время. Едва он успел закрыть дверь в каюту, как его прижали к ней спиной.

\- Дженсен, - прошептал он в теплую кожу в основании шеи. - Скучал по тебе, - признался он и скользнул рукой от шеи Дженсена к поясу, поиграл с кромкой футболки. Они прижимались грудь к груди, и он чувствовал, как ускоряется сердце Дженсена.

Рукой Дженсен притянул Джареда за голову, и они начали целоваться. Он потерялся в ощущениях, но Дженсен тянул его за одежду, медленно освобождая от футболки. Джаред нуждался в том, чтобы чувствовать Дженсена под собой, так что он завел пальцы под футболку Дженсена и поднял ее вверх. Тому хватило этого знака, и скоро они уже раздевали друг друга. Кровать была не такой удобной, как дома, на Вортексе, но когда Джаред прижал Дженсена к матрасу, то почувствовал себя как в раю.

Джаред неторопливо спускался по телу Дженсена, позволяя ладоням блуждать по коже любимого, следуя за ними губами. Он уделил особое внимание чувствительным участкам над тазовыми косточками, потом двинулся ниже и взял в рот его член. Дженсен застонал, и Джаред принялся заглатывать и выпускать член изо рта, пока Дженсен не начал толкаться в него. Джаред знал, что надолго их не хватит, не при истощении Дженсена и не при их тяге друг к другу. Он снял все барьеры между ними, и эмоции Дженсена окружили его, так что он чувствовал их как свои.

Он раскрыл Дженсена пальцами настолько быстро, насколько смог - без того, чтоб это было слишком жестко. И наконец-то толкнулся внутрь, рвано выдохнул - Дженсен ему вторил.  
\- Скучал по тебе, - прошептал Дженсен ему в шею, и Джаред повернул голову, чтобы помешать ему продолжить. Они снова были вместе, и все остальное не имело значения. 

Обхватив член Дженсена, он начал его ласкать, но оба возбудились настолько, что больше не могли сдерживаться. Джаред не мог вспомнить, почему хотел продержаться подольше - любовь Дженсена вливалась в него по их связи, и когда оргазм Дженсена ударил их, он позволил ему затянуть их обоих. 

\- Небеса, Дженсен, - прошептал он, медленно выходя из его тела. Как бы ни хотелось Джареду остаться внутри навсегда, он не хотел навредить и знал, что тому нужно поспать. - Я так люблю тебя.

Дженсен толкнул Джареда на спину и прижался к груди. Он поцеловал его под челюстью, опустил голову и закрыл глаза.  
\- Больше никогда не улетишь без меня, так?

Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Это работает в обе стороны. Ты меня чуть не до сердечного приступа довел, когда появился там, а потом не очнулся.

Дженсен угукнул, словно и так и надо, и Джаред не мог не согласиться, что теперь, когда они вместе, все действительно как надо.

* * *

Шаттл причалил у ближайшей станции-форпоста, чтобы провести ремонт, чего не получалось сделать по пути к Семьдесят второй станции. Они летели три недели, хотя Дженсен самодовольно заявил им, что он перемещался гораздо быстрее. 

Хотя Дженсену предписывалось не перенапрягаться, значительную часть времени он проводил с головой погрузившись в компьютер или в разговорах с другими учеными на борту. Джаред все это время находился рядом, и Дженсен взял себе за правило держать его за руку. Стоило Джареду попытаться ускользнуть, Дженсен хмурился, пока они снова не садились так близко, что Джаред оказывался практически на коленях у Дженсена. Иногда, поздно вечером в кают-компании Дженсен усаживался прямо на колени Джареду и там и оставался, общаясь со своими почитателями.

Ум и едкое чувство юмора Дженсена завоевали экипаж шаттла и команду станции почти так же быстро, как его невозможное спасение Джареда. Новость об успешной операции передали на другие корабли, но со станции они могли отправить сообщение прямо домой. Они уже получили поздравления и пожелания спокойной дороги от Алоны и Джеффа, Миши и доктора Ходжа.

Теперь наступила их очередь, и Дженсен с Джаредом встали перед монитором. Джаред хотел было отправить длинное послание, но в итоге вышло по-дженсеновски. Сообщение, которое тот хотел отправить, было коротким и простым, и содержало все, что им нужно было сказать. Когда Дженсен включил передатчик, Джаред улыбнулся друзьям. 

\- Мы все спаслись. Спасибо. 

Он стоял позади Дженсена, одной рукой обняв его за плечо, и Дженсен посмотрел на него, на секунду положил ладонь ему на грудь, напротив сердца. Они не говорили об этом заранее, и на секунду Джаред утонул в яркой улыбке Дженсена, а потом тот повернулся обратно к передатчику. 

\- Вортекс, - из уст Дженсена это прозвучало официально, но потом он улыбнулся той же улыбкой, какую только что подарил Джареду. - Друзья, мы возвращаемся домой.


End file.
